el amor de una madre (ash x madres y pokemon)
by Fancyhidra
Summary: Después de volver de alola tras perder la liga y ser rechazado por lillie y sus amigas ash vuelve a kanto y descubre que su madre delia, johanna, grace y lusamine sienten algo por el así que van a apoyarlo por lo que hicieron sus hijas, pero no son las únicas ya que también algunas pokemon sienten algo por el
1. el regreso a pueblo paleta

Después de perder en la final de la liga alola ash ketchum se encontraba triste en el centro pokemon de la isla melé melé

\- pikachu- llamó a su compañero eléctrico y este volteo a verlo- crees que debería dejar este sueño de ser maestro pokemon?- pikachu no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su entrenador que nunca se rendía sin importar que, hací que le lanzo un poderoso atactrueno- porque hiciste eso!?

\- pika pika (y todavía lo preguntas. El ash ketchum que conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente, lucha hasta que ya no puede continuar y tu que te rindes tan fácil no eres ni la mitad de el)- dijo pikachu con unas cuantas lágrimas

\- tienes razón pikachu, lo lamento- dijo ya un poco mejor y se levanto de la cama donde estaba- bien pikachu, crees que lillie acepte ser mi novia?- dijo decidido a contarle sus sentimientos

\- pika pika (claro que si amigo, ella no te rechazará por todo lo que has hecho para ayudarla)

\- tienes razón amigo, deseame suerte- dijo para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse con sus amigos que habían ido a ver su batalla de la liga

En el vestíbulo se podía apreciar a los amigos y amigas de ash que viajaron con el por las diferentes regiones, los chicos hablaban de un lado y las chicas del otro, pero las chicas se notaban un poco molestas y en eso baja ash del segundo piso, pero llegaronvarios reporteros a entrevistarlo

\- "señor ketchum, que piensa hacer ahora que la liga terminó" "señor ketchum irá a retar a la liga de otra región" "señor ketchum a pensado en conseguir pareja"- eran las preguntas que se oían de los reporteros y luego vieron que se dirigía a sus amigos y los reporteros seguían grabando y se estaba transmitiendo en todas las regiones

\- ash felicidades- dijeron sus amigos como brock, max, cilan el cocinero y conocedor pokemon, clemont el inventor bomba, kiawe y sofocles con total sinceridad

\- gracias chicos- dijo ash feliz y luego fue rumbo a las chicas- lillie- la mencionada se volteo a verlo con enojo inflando las mejillas

\- que quieres ash- dijo cortante viendo a ash a los ojos y luego el se arrodillo mientras las cámaras seguían grabando

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KANTO EN PUEBLO PALETA

Delia se encontraba viendo las noticias y vio que ash se arrodillaba frente a lillie y sentía cierto enojo y celos, ppero lo podía disimular ya que el profesor oak también estaba hai, así que actuó como si le alegrará

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALOLA, EN LA FUNDACIÓN AETHER

Lusamine estaba igual que delia y junto a ella se encontraban wicke, su mano derecha y la profesora burnet, y las dos chillaban de alegría por ver la acción de ash, cosa que alegro y entristeció a lusamine

VOLVIENDO CON ASH

El se había arrodillado frente a lillie y las reporteras que estaban hai veían la escena enternecidas

\- lillie, desde que te conocí supe que eres una persona excepciónal, inteligente y bella, es por eso que quería saber si quieres ser mi novia?- dijo un poco nervioso

Ash esperará que lillie dijera que si pero lo que hizo lo paralizó, lillie le había dado una cachetada tan fuerte que sonó y tumbo a ash al suelo, para que luego todos, menos las chicas, estuvieran en shock por lo que hizo

\- ja, pensaste que yo o alguna de las demás chicas te queríamos como un novio, después de perder en 7 ligas y no ganar ni una sola vez, ja que equivocado que estabas ash ketchum- dijo lillie y todos los que vieron eso de como el chico que había salvado al mundo había sido rechazado por lillie y sus demás compañeras de viaje y antes de retirarse las chicas le dieron una fuerte cachetada cada una dejándolo con la mejilla roja

MIENTRAS EN LAS DEMÁS REGIONES

En kanto en pueblo paleta, delia y el profesor oak no podían creer lo que acababan de ver y delia se enojo mucho con las chicas que pensaba como consolar a su hijo cuando vuelva a casa

En hoenn en ciudad petalburgo, caroline la madre de may y max estaba sola en una casa que no era la de norman, ya que le fue infiel y eso causó que se divorciaran quedando ella con la custodia de sus hijos, no podía creer lo de su hija may, ya que cuando volvió de sinnoh le había dicho de sus sentimientos por el joven de pueblo paleta y desde que se divorcio de norman empezó a sentir algo por ash ya que el era un chico amable y honesto

En sinnoh en el pueblo hojas gemelas, johanna y sus pokemon se quedaron paralizadas por ver a las chicas rechazar y golpear hací al entrenador al que ellas sentían un gran aprecio por ayudar a dawn y sus pokemon durante su viaje en sinnoh

En la región kalos en pueblo boceto, grace y sus pokemon sentían lástima por lo que había hecho serena, ya que los tres sabían que serena amaba a ash desde pequeña y hasta tenía como meta aparte de ser la reina de kalos, ser la novia de ash

En alola en la fundación aether, las tres féminas vieron de mala gana a lillie, lana y mallow ya que las tres sabían que sin ash los pokemon de lana y mallow no hubieran evolucionado a su etapa final y lusamine hubiera muerto en el Ultra espacio a causa del ultraente nihilego, hací que lusamine se dispuso a regañar a lillie por lo que hizo ya que llegara a casa

REGRESANDO CON ASH

El estaba dolido por lo de sus amigas y ya que alistó sus cosas, se despidió de sus amigos y fue con pikachu y sus demás pokemon al aeropuerto para regresar a kanto

Luego de un par de horas de viaje llegaron a kanto y luego de un par más caminando llegaron a pueblo paleta donde después de que ash entrará a su casa fue abrazo por su madre y lloró como nunca lo había hecho para luego cenar e irse a dormir

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	2. la union madre e hijo

En la mañana ash se levanto triste por lo que le sucedió en alalo así que luego de vestirse fue a la sala a desayunar y cuando vio a su madre se sonrojo y le sangró un poco la nariz por ver a su madre como estaba preparando el desayuno, ya que sólo usaba un delantal rosado y unas medias negras que le llegaban a los muslos

\- MAMA!- dijo ash exaltado y delia volteo a verlo

\- o buenos días ash, ya tienes hambre?- dijo como si nada

\- mamá, porque estás vestida asií?

\- ash, vamos a la sala, hay algo que quiero contarte- terminó de hacer el desayuno y ambos fueron al sillón- ash, primero quiero que sepas que se como te trataron tus amigas

\- pero como lo supiste mamá?

\- había reporteros firmandote cuando te le declaraste a lillie y se transmitió en todas las regiones

Ash no podía creer lo que oía, que la declaración que le hizo a lillie se haya transmitido en todas las regiones y que todos en las regiones lo hayan visto le pareció algo humillante

\- ok mamá, pero eso no explica el porqué estas vestida asi- dijo todavía un poco avergonzado

\- bueno pues- ahora fue el turno de delia de sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa- es que te quería animar ash

\- pero no necesitas vestirte hací mamá para animarme

\- no ash, no hablo de sólo animarte el ánimo

\- entonces que tipo dé ani...?- no pudo terminar porque delia lo estaba besando, cosa que lo sorprendio y sintió como es que quería meter su lengua a su boca y el la abrió empezando a corresponder al beso

Ambos querían continuar pero primero tuvieron que desayunar y luego fueron a la habitación de delia y cuando entraron se comenzaron a besar de nuevo y se tiraron a la cama donde se separaron del beso para luego quitarle las medias y el delantal a delia dejando ver sus grandes pechos y ash se maravillo por los grandes que eran

\- puedes agarrarlos si quieres ash, puedes hacerles lo que quieras, ahora sólo te pertenecen a ti- al oír eso ash se acercó al derecho y lo empezó a lamer para luego morderlo haciendo gemir a delia mientras masajeaba el izquierdo- ah...ah...ash que...rico...continúa

Ash continuo con el tratamiento a los pechos de delia y luego hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo aumentando el placer de delia que no paraba de gemir

\- ash metemela ya- ash se quitó los pantalones y el bóxer para luego meter su pene dentro de delia

Delia gemía fuertemente mientras era embestida por ash y por cada embestida se sentía en el paraíso que sintió que terminaría pronto

\- ash ya me voy a correr

\- yo también mamá

\- delia ash, díme delia

\- ok delia

\- en mi ash, correte en mi

Ash acelero su ritmo y se corrió en la vagina de delia para después ambos estar abrazándose desnudos en la cama, con ash sobre delia y aun dentro de ella, y con su cara entre sus grandes pechos

\- wow ash eres muy bueno

\- gracias delia- ambos se besaron- ahora que?

\- quisiera pertenecerte por completo cariño

\- pensé que con esto ya me pertenecias por completo

\- no ash, pero pronto lo haré- dijo para bajar a la altura del pene de ash y ponerle sus pechos para empezar a moverlos y meter su pene a la boca para el placer de ash que se terminó corriendo en su boca dejándola muy llena, haciendo que delia se atragantara un poco pero se lo pudo todo por completo

\- bien ash, con ese ya van 2 orificios que te pertenecen a ti solamente y sólo falta un lugar- dijo para darse la vuelta y dejar a la vista de ash su lindo y redondo trasero- bien ash vuelve melo a meter

Ash se acercó e introducio su pene por la parte trasera de delia que grito por el dolor de ser desvirgada por atrás hací que ash se tuvo que esperar a que se acostumbrara para poder empezar a moverse y en tan sólo unos minutos se terminó corriendo dentro del ano de delia y después de salir de ella se volteo para quedar de frente a la cara de ash para besarlo y ambos dormirse por el cansancio sin imaginar lo que pasaría en los próximos días

ESE MISMO DÍA POR LA TARDE(nota: todos los sucesos suceden el mismo día)

EN LA REGIÓN HOENN

Max y may habían vuelto a su hogar y cuando encontraron a su madre la vieron empacando cosa que los extraño mucho. En la noche los tres se encontraban cenando y ya que terminaron de cenar caroline les hizo un anuncio

\- hijos, hay algo que tengo que decirles- ambos voltearon a verla- iré a la región kanto a ver a un amigo

Ambos se sorprendieron por eso hací que le preguntaron si podían ir con ella

\- lo siento pero no pueden, tengo que ir sola- eso los entristeció- may si quieres salir de viaje, tendrás que llevar a max contigo ya que no lo puedes dejar solo, les llamaré para ver cómo les va

Todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir ya que caroline tendría que ir al aeropuerto mañana para ir a kanto

EN LA REGIÓN SINNOH

Johanna se encontraba alistando su maleta mientras umbreon y glameow hacia lo mismo con unas mini maletas para ellas en donde echaban sus atuendos y comida pokemon y cuando terminaron de alistar sus cosas la adulta y las pokemon iban a salir de la casa cuando de repente llegó dawn y vio a su madre y sus pokemon con equipaje

\- mamá porque tu, umbreon y glameow tienen esas maletas?- dijo con una gota en la cabeza

\- sucedió algo terrible, tengo que ir a kanto de inmediato- se excusó ya que no quería que dawn se enterara que irían a tratar de animar a ash de la misma forma que lo hizo delia

\- QUE, que pasó mamá, puedo ir contigo?- pregunto acelerada

\- no puedes dawn, que pasará con tus concursos?

\- los concursos pueden esperar, si dices que es algo terrible te puedo acompañar

\- que pasará con la casa?

\- la podemos cerrar bien para que nadie pueda entrar- johanna se preocupaba por ver que dawn le hallaba respuesta a lo que le preguntaba, pero luego recordó a sus demás pokemon

\- y que pasará con tus demás pokemon?- hay dawn ya no encontraba respuesta por lo que johanna sonrió internamente

\- bueno pues- no sabía que decir- bien mama sólo ten cuidado si?

\- claro dawn- dijo para que después ella y sus pokemon fueran al puerto de la ciudad vecina

EN LA REGIÓN KALOS

Grace alistó su maleta sin preocupaciones ya que era imposible que serena llegará a su casa ya que con sus responsabilidades de reina de kalos estaría ocupada, o eso creía ya que cuando se disponía a irse con su recién evolucionada talonflame serena entró por la puerta asustando a grace

\- mamá porque tienes esa maleta?

\- bueno pues hija, me invitaron a...- a grace no se le ocurría que decir- a donde era?

\- mama, no te acuerdas?- su madre negó con la cabeza- bien ya se, delphox sal- saco a delphox de su pokebola- bien delphox puedes ayudar a mi mamá a recordar a donde la invitaron- la pokemon asintió y usando sus poderes psíquicos entró a la mente de grace y vio que se enamoró de ash y que no quería que serena se enterara que iría a kanto a ver a ash, así que grace mentalmente le dijo "por favor, no le digas"- bien mama ya pudiste recordar?

\- claro hija, me invitaron a una competencia de carreras de rhyhorn en kanto

\- bien mama que te diviertas, yo cuidaré la casa en tu ausencia

\- gracias hija- dijo aunque en su interior estaba enojada hací que tomó camino al aeropuerto de ciudad lumiose para tomar un avión a kanto

EN LA REGIÓN ALOLA

Lusamine había dejado a wicke a cargo de la fundación aether mientras no estaba y se dirigió a su casa en la isla melé melé para alistar sus cosas y cuando terminó hay se encontraba lillie mirándola fijamente

\- mamá, adonde vas?

\- a un viaje de negocios- dijo un poco enojada

\- y este boleto de avión a la región kanto?- pregunto sosteniendo dicho boleto

\- te e dicho que no revises mis cosas

\- para que vas a la región kanto?

\- ya te lo dije, voy por un viaje de negocios

\- normalmente cuando hay que hacer un viaje de negocios siempre envias a wicke o a la profesora burnet, hací que lo volveré a preguntar, porque vas a la región kanto?

\- a causa de lo que tú y tus demás amigas malagradecidas le hicieron a ash después de la liga- dijo impactando a lillie que se decio a no dejarla pasar, así que pese a la terquedad de su hija le ordenó a su absol que usará hipnosis en lillie lo que hizo que se desmayara y lusamine fue al aeropuerto para tomar el avión a la región kanto

ÉSTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	3. un encuentro con los legendarios

En la mañana después de despertarse ash y delia se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar y al mismo tiempo estaban viendo la televisión sobre un reportaje que hacían de el rechazo de ash

-"y como podemos ver, al subcampeón de la liga alola ash ketchum, le fue muy mal en asuntos del amor. Se puede apreciar que los únicos que lo felicitaron por su gran batalla contra el ahora primer campeon de alola, gladio, fueron sus amigos, y donde se encuentre el entrenador ash ketchum, queremos que sepa que todos los que vimos esa batalla, lamentamos lo que le paso con esas chicas"- terminó de decir la reportera que resultó ser la amiga de ash alexa

Terminaron de desayunar y apagaron la televisión para cada uno irse a sus asuntos, delia se fue a trabajar a su jardín mientras ash fue con pikachu al laboratorio del profesor oak donde el profesor y sus pokemon lo felicitaron por su lugar en la liga y se disculparon por lo de las chicas y su bayleef y snivy estaban muy enojadas con misty e iris que les apodaron "la zanahoria mutante" y "loli de chocolate" haciendo reír a los demás pokemon y un brillo rodeo a ash y a sus pokemon mientras eran teletransportados a la sala del origen

En la sala se encontraban arceus y los resto de los legendarios que veían un poco tristes a ash y arceus decio hablar

\- ash ketchum- ash estaba aterrado- sabes porque estás aquí?

\- no, no lo sé arceus- dijo respetuoso ya que se encontraba frente al dios pokemon

\- ash, sabemos lo que te pasó, sobre tu rechazo por parte de esas chicas

\- descuida arceus, ya las supere- dijo pensando en su madre en un traje sexy de criada o vestida de pikachu o lopunny y los legendarios con grandes poderes psíquicos vieron sus pensamientos y se sonrojaron y arceus continuo

\- bien ash, si tu dices que ya las superaste esta bien, pero no quisieras que les hiciéramos algo?- pregunto el dios de forma sádica

\- algo como que?

\- lo que tú quieras elegido

\- bien, que tal si darkrai- el mencionado dio un paso al frente- les causa pesadillas- el y sus pokemon sonrieron malignamente asustando a los legendarios más malos como el mewtwo de kanto, deoxys, giratina, darkrai, zekrom, kyurem, el genesect rojo, yveltal, zygarde, volcanion, necrozma y marshadow, mientras que los demás machos y las hembras se maravillaron por la idea de su elegido

\- que clase de pesadillas elegido?- pregunto darkrai asustado

\- quiero que les des pesadillas tan fuertes que no puedan despertar tan fácil del sueño sino que sólo puedan despertar en las mañanas

\- a todas les pongo el mismo sueño o distintos?

\- distintos- dijo el elegido- a misty una pesadilla en donde se encuentre rodeada por toda clase de pokemon insecto, a may una en donde vea como se queman sus listones de concurso, a dawn también que se quemen sus listones pero que también la ataquen sus pokemon, a iris que varios pokemon tipo hielo la persigan junto a axeu, a serena que pierda su título de la reina de kalos por miette, a lana que su familia sea tragada por sharpedos hambrientos y que no pueda hacer nada para ayudarlas, a mallow que cierren su restaurante y la culpen de eso y a lillie que todavía le tenga miedo a los pokemon y este rodeada de muchos

Todos los legendarios lo veían con miedo en los ojos y cresselia, que era la que se encargaba de convertir las pesadillas de darkrai, era sádica como darkrai en ese momento que estaba asustado

\- bien darkrai, ya oíste al elegido, a trabajar- dijo cresselia como una loca y latias la apoyaba mientras se acercaban lentamente a darkrai que retrocedia asustado

\- no puedo hacerlo

\- POR QUE NO?- preguntaron ambas enojadas y todos las veían con una gota en la cabeza incluso ash

\- porque aún es de día y ellas deben de estar despiertas- las dos retrocedieron y se sonrojaron avergonzadas

\- bien ash, tengo algo que decirte- dijo arceus

\- si arceus?

\- tu madre no es la única que se enamoró de ti

\- que quieres decir, cuantas más?

\- también las madres de may, dawn, serena y lillie y sus pokemon junto con latias y cresselia

Ash se sonrojo al oír eso y latias y cresselia se abalanzaron sobre el para plantarle un beso para los celos de bayleef y snivy que las fueron a quitar para ellas también besarlo y de repente las cuatro empezaron a brillar como si evolucionaran pero cambiaron a una forma humana para el asombro y el shock de todos los presentes menos arceus

Bayleef tenia un vestido color verde que le llegaba a las rodillas, en la parte del cuello tenia un collar en el que estaban sus flores de su forma pokemon, y también usaba pantunflas verdes

Cresselia usaba un vestido de colores azul y amarillo. También tenía unas botas azules, con adornos en forma de luna, unas medias amarillas que le llegaban arriban de las rodillas y un gorro en forma de luna, como el de su forma pokemon

Latias tenía un vestido de color azul con detalles celestes y triángulos en los hombros, un delantal blanco y una cofia de maid. Tenia el pelo recogido en dos trensas largas y dos partes hacia arriba, de forma similar a sus orejas en su forma pokemon

Y snivy usaba un vestido verde, con la parte del pecho blanca, que le llegaba a las rodillas. En la parte de los hombros tenía dos partes amarillas que se extendían hacia atrás, de la misma forma que su forma pokemon

Cuando las chicas vieron sus nuevos cuerpos saltaron las cuatro hacia ash y le llenaron de besos la cara para que luego se vieran molestas y se pusieran a pelear dos contra dos, de un lado bayleef y snivy y del otro latias y cresselia, en una nube de humo en donde se veían piernas y manos y se oían cosas como "maldita plana me pegaste en la nariz" "callate vaca lechera, que me pateaste los pechos" "y tu me desarreglaste el mantel" "porque tu me mordiste la hoja" de parte de snivy y latias mientras que de parte de bayleef y cresselia se oía "ya verás hija de la ch*ng*d* me rompiste el vestido" "y tu a mi maldita p*rr*"

\- silencio!!- grito arceus y las cuatro chicas se detuvieron y quedaron en una posición extraña

Snivy jalaba el vestido de cresselia, mientras latias le mordía la hoja, bayleef le quería quitar el vestido a latias y cresselia quería golpear a bayleef y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

\- ash les corresponderas?

\- claro arceus, de hecho yo también las considero hermosas

\- bien, algo más y ya, te daré el poder de entender el poder de entender a los pokemon, te lo mereces por todo lo que nos has ayudado

\- gracias arceus

Después arceus y ash brillaron y arceus los teletransporto dé regreso al laboratorio del profesor oak y ash junto a pikachu y las otras cuatro chicas fueron directo a casa de ash donde los esperaba delia para cenar ya que habían estado afuera todo el día y delia se sorprendió por las otras cuatro chicas

\- ash, quienes son esas chicas?

\- bueno pues mamá no me creerás todo lo que pasó en la tarde

Pasaron alrededor de medía hora explicando y delia se sorprendió por lo de que sus 4 amigas caroline, johanna, grace y lusamine también sintieran algo por ash hací que decidió compartir a su hijo con ellas cuando fueran llegando

MIENTRAS EN EL AEROPUERTO DE CIUDAD CARMÍN

En el aeropuerto se encontraban llegando dos aviones provenientes de las regiones kalos y alola donde se encontraban dos amigas de la infancia sin saber que estaban en kanto por la misma razón

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	4. la llegada de grace y lusamine

En el aeropuerto de ciudad carmín, en la mañana, se encontraban bajando grace y lusamine de los aviones para dirigirse a pueblo paleta, y mientras se dirigían a la salida ambas se vieron y parecían tener una competencia de miradas, ya que no apartaban la vista de la otra, entonces sonrieron y se acercaron para abrazarse

\- GRACE/LUSAMINE- dijeron mientras se abrazaban y se dispusieron a salir del aeropuerto para platicar

\- y díme grace, como te a ido?- pregunto lusamine

\- bien, aunque hay algo terrible que le paso a un amigo y por eso estoy aquí. Y tú lusamine, que tal?- dijo grace

\- pues bien, gracias. Pero también hay algo que le paso a un amigo hace poco- ambas se vieron- y de casualidad, cual es el nombre de tu amigo?- la pregunta puso un poco nerviosa a grace

\- bueno... pues... yo...- no podía articular una palabra

\- no me digas que estás enamorada grace?- pregunto sonriente

\- si, de hecho si- dijo con los ojos cerrados para luego ver a lusamine- y tu lusamine, como se llama tu amigo?- ahora fue el turno de lusamine de ponerse nerviosa y sonrojada

\- bueno... verás...

\- también estás enamorada, eh?- dijo burlándose

\- bien, si. Me enamoré, igual que tu- dijo para luego verla- y como se llama el afortunado?

\- y si lo decimos al mismo tiempo?

\- ok, a la de 3

\- 1

\- 2

\- 3!

\- ASH KETCHUM- dijeron ambas y se vieron sonrojadas para luego darse cuenta de que dijeron el mismo nombre- TE GUSTA ASH!?- ambas estaban enojándose- SI, ME GUSTA ASH Y QUE?- luego se dieron cuenta de que todos se les quedaban viendo hací que se dispusieron a ir al hogar de ash y durante todo el camino ambas estaban sonrojadas sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que llegaron a pueblo paleta

PUEBLO PALETA CASA KETCHUM

En la residencia ketchum, delia había aceptado compartir a ash con sus amigas, cuando llegaran, asi que sin nada más que hacer las ahora 5 chicas, se llevaron a ash a la habitación, mientras pikachu las veía con una gota en la cabeza mientras se ponía a ver en la televisión, un programa de las pokemon más bellas de las regiones

Mientras en la habitación de ash, las chicas lo habían tirado al suelo tan pronto entraron y se empezaron a quitar la ropa y se decepcionaron al ver que delia tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado de todas y la pequeña snivy se decepciono más al ver el cuerpo pequeño que tenía y decidieron hacerlo con ash de acuerdo al busto y quedaron de la siguiente manera

#1 delia

#2 latias

#3 bayleef

#4 cresselia

#5 snivy

Ya que delia resultó ser la primera, salto hacia ash y le dio un beso de lengua mientras se subían a la cama y como sólo habían quedado en ropa interior tras quitarse la ropa, le bajó los boxers y le empezó a hacer una mamada y ash no paraba de gemir y en cuestión de minutos se corrió tanto en su boca, qué delia al no poder soportar todo saco el pene de ash de su boca y el semen callo sobre sus tetas y se lo comió para quitarse la ropa interior y que ash la penetrara para su placer, estuvieron haciéndolo unos minutos hasta que ash se corrió en su vagina y las demás chicas se mojaron al ver eso y ash salió de su madre para que la bajaran latias y cresselia con suavidad usando sus poderes psíquicos

En cuanto acomodaron a delia en el suelo, latias subió y como traía puesta lencería negra transparente ash se excitó de nuevo porque se le notaban los pezones y como tenía sed le quitó la parte de arriba para chuparselos sacando lindos gemidos de latias que no paraba de decirle que se los masajeara y como ya no aguantaba más le pidió que la penetrara, pero al hacerlo, le salió sangre por perder la virginidad, así que esperaron unos minutos a que se acostumbrara para embestirla con fuerza para acabar dentro de ella, terminando así el acto de amor

Cresselia tuvo cuidado de bajar a latias ya estaba sensible, pero cuando su cuerpo tocó el piso, bayleef se arrojó a besar a ash ya que era lo que siempre quiso

\- ash, e querido hacer esto desde que era una chikorita- dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría

\- tranquila bayleef, seré cuidadoso

Al decir eso la penetró de una embestida y le salio sangre de la vagina y para bayleef, está era una nueva y dolorosa sensación, pero luego de que se ajustará ash le dio fuertes embestidas aumentando el placer de bayleef y a los pocos minutos ambos se corrieron y bayleef estaba cansada hací que cresselia la tuvo que levitar al suelo con cuidado de no lastimarla para después lanzarse a besar a ash

Mientras se besaban, las manos de ash bajaron a sujetar el lindo trasero de cresselia por debajo de su ropa interior y ella en respuesta gemía mientras seguían besándose para después quitarse el sostén y las bragas, que ya estaban mojadas por lo que hacía ash, hací que después de quedar desnuda se sentó sobre el pene de ash y en cuanto lo hizo le empezó a salir sangre, pero con sus poderes psíquicos no sintió tanto dolor hací que se empezó a mover a los pocos segundos y no paraban de gemir hasta que sintió que ash aumentaba sus embestidas y terminó corriéndose en su vagina y latias, que ya se había despertado, la bajó con sus poderes psíquicos para que la pequeña loli... Digo la pequeña snivy subiera con ash

\- ash

\- si snivy?

\- yo quisiera hacer algo diferente

\- que cosa snivy?

\- mientras me embistes, podrías masajear mis pequeños pechos, e oído que crecen cuando son masajedos

\- claro snivy, lo que tú quieras

Después de decir eso snivy se quitó su ropa interior y se recostó en la cama y ash la embistió y snivy se pedía que se moviera aunque le duela ya que luego se acostumbraría hací que ash la embestía rápidamente mientras masajeaba sus pequeños pechos y en unos cuantos minutos ambos se corrieron y estaban apunto de caer dormidos cuando escucharon unas voces

\- QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?- los gritos provenían de grace y lusamine que acababan de entrar al cuarto

FLASH BACK

Hace unos minutos, después de que ash lo empezará a hacer con snivy, grace y lusamine habían llegado a la casa de ash y estaban tocando, pero como nadie les respondía y sabían que delia dejaba un letrero que decía que estaba fuera, decidieron entrar y oyeron ruidos extraños que provenían de la habitación de ash, asi que fueron a ver que pasaba y se encontraron a ash terminando dentro de snivy

\- QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	5. un encuentro con grace y lusamine

\- QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?

Ash y las chicas se asustaron al oír el grito de las dos adultas y como estaban cansados por el acto de reproducción cayeron todos dormidos

UNAS HORAS DESPUES

Ash se iba despertando y vio que se encontraba en su habitación en su cama y arropado hasta el cuello, pero ya que se destapó noto que todavía estaba desnudo y se empezó a preguntar dónde estaban las chicas, así que se vistió y fue a buscarlas al cuarto de su madre donde estaban todas acostadas en la cama y arropadas hasta el cuello y el pensó que estaban bien, sin saber que estaban desnudas

Despues de que ash saliera del cuarto de su madre bajo a la cocina ya que tenia hambre y cuando llego atras sintio que alguien le agarraba la espalda y cuando se volteo grace y lusamine lo abrazaron dejándolo con su cara entre sus enormes pechos, por lo que se estaba asfixiándose por la falta de aire y ambas al ver esto lo soltaron de inmediato

\- ash, perdonanos- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

\- descuiden- dijo y se tranquilizaron- por cierto, que hacen aquí?- les pregunto pero ya sabía la respuesta

\- bueno ash- dijo grace algo nerviosa y continúo lusamine

\- queríamos venir a disculparnos por la actitud de nuestras hijas por lo que te hicieron despues de la liga alola- dijo lusamine sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados

\- lamentó informarles que no voy a poder disculparme con sus hijas por lo que me hicieron

\- lo sabemos ash- dijo lusamine

\- pero no solo vinimos por eso

\- verás ash, hay algo que queremos decirte- dijeron ambas nerviosas y atrás de ellas aparecieron talonflame de grace y clefable, lilligant, salazzle, milotic, mismagius y absol de lusamine

\- están enamoradas de mi- todas se sorprendieron ya que ash lo sabía

\- pero como lo...?- preguntaron ambas en shock

\- es una larga historia- dijo y comenzó a explicar todo lo que sucedió en la sala del origen y ambas adultas y sus pokemon escuchaban atentamente lo que decía ash- y esa es la historia

\- entonces nos aceptas?!- preguntaron todas emocionadas y en cuánto ash les dijo que si fueron transportados a la sala del origen

\- ash- dijo el dios de los pokemon

\- si arceus?

\- como veo ya aceptaste a grace, lusamine y sus pokemon

\- así es arceus

\- ash, cuando aceptes a las pokemon a tu harem, estas cambiarán a una forma humana de acuerdo?

\- claro arceus- en cuánto dijo eso las pokemon comenzaron a cambiar de forma (*)

Grace y lusamine se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a sus pokemon, pero no fue tan grande como la que se llevaron sus pokemon, pero la sorpresa de lusamine cambio a irá al ver que su absol tenia mas pechos que ella pero antes de que pudieran decir algo fueron teletransportados a la casa de ash en donde las nuevas chicas pokemon se lanzaron hacia ash y le llenaron la cara de besos y grace y lusamine por celos se lo quitaron para darles grandes besos de boca y cuando ambas le dieron un beso al mismo tiempo bajo delia a preparar la cena y al ver a ambas adultas besando a su hijo junto con otras chicas les dio un golpe a cada una dejándolas desmayadas, para luego hablar seriamente con ellas cuando despierten

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

* * *

(*)https//728485548-el-amor-de-una-madre-ash-x-madres-y-pokemon-un


	6. una sorpresa legendaria

Luego de un par de horas desmayadas grace y lusamine por fin se habían despertado por el rico olor del desayuno que se encontraba haciendo delia en el piso de abajo, así que bajaron lo mas silencioso posible para que delia no las descubriera, sin saber que ya lo sabía.

En cuanto terminaron de bajar las escaleras fueron envueltas en una energía azul siendo esta la fuerza psíquica de latias y cresselia para luego ser amarradas cada una con los látigos de bayleef y snivy y que estás les desgarrarán la ropa de la parte de los pechos, dejando ver un sostén de color negro de parte de grace y uno blanco de lusamine, para que luego llegará delia de la cocina y las viera con una cara seria, lo que asustó a lusamine y a grace

\- bien ustedes dos- dijo delia- ya se porque estan aquí- las dos chicas todavia colgadas se asustaron pensando que estaría molesta- se que han venido aquí porque aman a mi hijo- ambas adultas se sorprendieron al saber que delia lo sabía, ¿que acaso todos sabían lo que ambas sentían por ash?

\- ¿pero como lo...?- preguntaron ambas incrédulas

\- porque también estoy con ash y el me contó que cuando fue a la sala del origen, arceus le contó que ustedes y sus pokemon también aman a ash- y hay es cuando ambas se habían dado cuenta que sus pokemon no estaban, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar dónde estaban sus pokemon de la cocina se ollo a las 7 pokemon gritar "mas por favor"- a, otra cosa chicas

\- ¿que cosa?- preguntaron un poco temerosas

\- no somos las únicas que amamos a ash

\- ¿quien mas?- preguntaron ambas

\- caroline y johanna, y también sus pokemon

Ambas se volvieron a sorprender al saber que sus otras dos amigas también amarán al azabache, pero en ese momento las pokemon recibieron un mensaje de arceus y soltaron a grace y lusamine con delicadeza para que después todos los que se encontraban en la residencia ketchum fueran transportados a la sala del origen y todos se inclinaron con respeto a arceus

\- ash ketchum

\- ¿si arceus?

\- puede que ya sepas de la condición en la que te encuentras y que tú ya allás aceptado eso

\- si, lo se arceus

\- pero hay un pequeño problema aun

\- ¿cual?

\- que las cinco humanas que se enamoraron de ti son demasiado grandes y que si alguien se llegará a enterar de que estan en una relación con un chico que tiene la mitad de la edad de las cinco ( aclaración ash tiene 18 años y las cuatro adultas 37) sería un verdadero problema

\- que estás diciendo arceus?- preguntaron las 3 adultas

\- que para que no haya un problema y que la sociedad no los vea mal les doy la opción de tener la edad que ash, que les parece?- las chicas no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho, ya que se les hacía injusto que ash perdiera muchos años para que no los vean mal

\- aceptamos!- gritaron las 3

\- bien jirachi- la mencionada dio un paso al frente

\- si arceus?

\- has que las cinco adultas que estan enamoradas de ash tengan la misma edad que el

\- como desees arceus- dijo jirachi para cerrar los ojos y que las 3 adultas que se encontraban hai, y2 que se encontraban en barco con direccion a kanto empezarán a brillar, para empezar a aserse mas jóvenes y era una suerte que las que iban en los barcos estuvieran dormidas por ser de noche por donde iban

Cuando dejaron de brillar se llevaron una sorpresa al verse a si mismas mas jóvenes

Delia estaba igual salvo por el hecho de que era mas baja que antes y su cuerpo estaba mas desarrollado que su cuerpo adulto con unos pechos mas grandes y elevados y un trasero firme y redondo que haría que cualquier hombre babeara por ella

Grace estaba igual que delia, sólo que en su caso era mas delgada que su versión adulta

A ash le pareció hermoso la forma en cómo eran su madre y grace cuando tenían su edad, y luego se volteo a ver a lusamine y quedo en shock ya que era idéntica a lillie

Lusamine estaba vestida con su atuendo de siempre, tenia el pelo recogido como lillie cuando se convertían en los ultra guardianes y su rostro era igual al de ella, solo que se veía mas guapa que lillie y todos observaron que sus pechos también eran grandes cuando era joven

En cuanto terminaron de observarla se acercaron y lusamine se avergonzó por las miradas, ya que se veía exactamente como la mujer que le rompió el corazón a ash, asií que decidió hablar

\- ash- dijo con voz tímida y aparte de parecerse a su hija, también hablaba como ella- lo lamento

\- que lamentas lusamine?

\- que me vea como mi hija, lamento que con esta apariencia te recuerde a lillie

\- no te preocupes lusamine, yo no te veo como lillie, yo te veo como alguien mejor a ella- se empezo a acercar lentamente a su cara

\- gracias ash- dijo lusamine también acercándose para después ambos se dieran un tierno beso enterneciendo a todos

\- ajem- arceus les interrumpió- como dato extra- dijo y todos se le quedaron viendo- como rejuvenecieron sus cuerpos, también son vírgenes otra vez

\- otra vez!?- preguntaron las tres y pensaron en lo maravilloso que seria que ash les quitara la virginidad pero luego vieron enojadas a arceus que empezo a sudar por el miedo

\- bien, con esto resuelto, hasta la próxima elegido- dijo y los transportó de vuelta a la casa ketchum antes de que las chicas se lanzarán sobre el y decidieron continuar con su día donde cada una tuvo su oportunidad para estar con ash en lo que que quisiera. Delia le pidió ayuda en su jardín y de vez en cuando se colocaba detras de él para poner sus pechos en su espalda. Grace quiso competir en una carrera pokemon contra ash, en la cual ash ganó a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia y como premio grace se lanzó a besarlo cosa que ash correspondio. Y con lusamine se puso a jugar a petición de lusamine, pero terminaba perdiendo en cada cosa que jugaban, y como premio a ash también se ponía a besarlo como grace y cuando llego la noche se fueron a dormir

EN ALGÚN PUERTO DE KANTO

Se encontraban llegando dos barcos, uno de la región hoenn y el otro de la región sinnoh y en ambos barcos se encontraban despertando caroline y johanna que después de verse en el espejo del camarote dieron un grito por ver que se veían jóvenes

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	7. la primera vez de lusamine

Después de bajar de los barcos que los llevaron a kanto, caroline y johanna se sorprendieron de verse y como ambas se habían conocido cuando eran jóvenes sabían que eran ellas, asi que se abrazaron un poco asustadas por ser jóvenes otra vez

\- johanna/caroline, que bueno verte- dijeron ambas con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos- pero que haces aquí?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo- vengo a ver a alguien- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y al observar que la ciudad no tenia un centro pokemon fueron a la siguiente ciudad la cual era ciudad verde y no estaba demasiado lejos, asi que al llegar vieron que no eran mas de las 4 de la tarde por lo que fueron al centro pokemon y pidieron una habitación para las dos y cuando entraron se vieron fijamente

Caroline estaba igual a cuando era adulta, solo que era mas baja y su cuerpo no estaba bien desarrollado

Johanna era igual de alta y tenia el mismo cuerpo solo se veía mas joven del rostro

\- y a quien vienes a ver amiga?- pregunto caroline

\- a alguien especial para mí- dijo con la mano en su mejilla izquierda, los ojos cerrados y sonrojada- y tu?

\- parece que tenemos los mismos planes amiga- ambas se rieron al oír eso- y en donde vive ese alguien especial e johanna?

\- en pueblo paleta y tu alguien especial?

\- igual en pueblo paleta- ambas tardaron 5 segundos para comprender lo que dijo la otra

\- y como se llama tu amigo especial?- pregunto johanna tranquila, aunque temiendo que dijera ash ketchum

\- y si lo decimos a las tres?- al contrario de johanna, ella se encontraba un poco nerviosa temiendo lo mismo que johanna

\- bien- contestó y ambas comenzaron a contar

-1...

\- 2...

\- 3!

\- ash ketchum- en cuanto mencionaron el nombre del entrenador de pueblo paleta ambas se quedaron viendo- que dijiste?- preguntaron en voz baja sin creer lo que oyeron

\- a ti te gusta ash?- pregunto caroline sin creerselo

\- piensalo bien caroline, tenemos la misma apariencia que cuando teníamos la misma edad de ash (aclaro ash tiene 18 y las chicas por el deseo de arceus tienen igual 18), además como puedes estar enamorada de ash, si tu estas casada con norman?- en ese punto caroline soltó una cuantas lágrimas- caroline, que sucede?

\- lo que sucede es que, el maldito de norman me engañó con la enfermera joy- johanna quedo en shock al oír eso y la enfermera joy del centro pokemon de donde estaban iba a ir a hablar con ellas, pero lo que escucho de que una de sus cientas de primas hizo que un hombre engañara a su esposa, la dejo muy sorprendida y molesta que le fue a hablarle a sus hermanas y primas para que pasarán la voz de lo que hizo la enfermera de petalburgo y cortaran toda comunicación con ella

\- caroline lo siento mucho- la reconfortó- pero, como es que te enamoraste de ash?

\- fue después de que retará el gimnasio por la medalla, me pareció increíble su forma en que trata a sus pokemon como si fueran familia, el que se interesan por el bien de los demas antes que su propio bien- término de contar- y tu, que fue lo que te enamoró de ash?

\- el como ayudo a dawn, como la dejo viajar con el, me pareció increíble como la trataba o a los pokemon, es mas, había una que otra vez que me masturbaba pensando en ash poseyendo me como un salvaje- eso sorprendio a caroline, aunque debía admitir que ella también había tenido sus fantasías con ash

\- sabes johanna, yo también tenia fantasías con ash y en mas de una ocasión, estabas en ella- lo que dijo la sorprendio

Ambas pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo compras, en especial lencería erótica, para cuando llegara el momento y en la noche volvieron al centro pokemon donde la enfermera local los estaba esperando

\- bienvenidas señoritas- su mirada se fijó en la castaña que reconocio como caroline- señorita caroline?- la mencionada asintió- quiero que sepa lo mucho que lamento lo que hizo mi prima de ciudad petalburgo- en ese punto caroline se puso a llorar al recordar eso

\- pero como supo eso!?- pregunto johanna

\- bueno...- estaba un poco nerviosa- después de que me pidieran la habitacion recibí una llamada de ciudad petalburgo y era de...

FLASH BACK

Era de tarde en la ciudad verde y caroline y johanna habían entrado a la habitacion que solicitaron

En ese momento el videoteléfono del centro pokemon había empezado a sonar y la enfermera fue a contestar

\- hola, este es el centro pokemon de ciudad verde, que se le ofrece?- en la pantalla se podía observar el rostro de norman el líder de gimnasio tipo normal

\- hola enfermera joy- dijo feliz norman- de casualidad no estará en el centro pokemon una mujer de nombre caroline?

\- déjeme ir a revisar- dejo el telefono en espera y fue a revisar

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- ... después de eso fue a buscarla y escuché lo que dijo de su esposo la engaño con mi prima, hasi que fui a los telefonos y le comunique a mis familiares que cortaran toda comunicacion con la enfermera de petalburgo

\- gracias enfermera joy- con eso resuelto, la enfermera se retiró y ambas madres jovenes se durmieron

En la mañana después de después de despertar ambas chicas se asearon y fueron hacia pueblo paleta que ya les quedaba a menos de un día de viaje

MIENTRAS EN PUEBLO PALETA

Esa mañana ash la planeaba pasear tranquilamente ya que se desperto antes de las seis de la mañana, pero al despertar se llevó una sorpresa, lusamine estaba en su cama , solo con ropa interior negra y con su trasero justo sobre la entrepierna de ash, luego noto algo mas, sus manos estaban sobre sus pechos así que el, al sentir la suavidad los apretó un poco sacando gemidos en lusamine que después se desperto para voltear se y darle un beso de buenos días a ash

\- buenos días ash, veo que estás animado- lo saludó y vio un bulto en los pantalones del mencionado- a caso yo lo provoque?- pregunto de manera inocente lo que causó que ash se excitara aun mas- guau ash, me alagas

\- y como no hacerlo, si eres una mujer muy hermosa- la respuesta alegro a lusamine que le dio otro beso a ash, pero esta vez con mas lujuria

Conforme se besaban ash se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta ya que a lusamine no le parecía bueno que ash siguiera con ropa mientras ella estaba solo con ropa interior

Después lusamine se quitó el sostén y ash se acercó para empezar a chupar el seno derecho lo que aumentó el placer de lusamine que después de un rato de recibir mucho placer, le quito los boxers a ash dejando ver su gran pene, que la dejo sorprendida pero no le importó y le empezo a hacer una mamada

Al mismo tiempo ash le quito los calzones y ambos hacían el 69 con lusamine arriba de ash y cuando terminaron ambos soltaron demasiado, asii que después de limpiarse, lusamine se puso en cuatro y ash alineo su pene con su vagina

\- espera ash- ash la vio antes de empezar- recuerda lo que dijo arceus, que al rejuvenecer nos otra vez somos vírgenes

\- no te preocupes lusamine, yo no haría algo que las lastimé, si te duele mucho, nos detendremos- lusamine asintió y ash metió su pene quitándole la virginidad a lusamine que saco unas pequeñas lagrimas al sentir un dolor que no sentía desde ase muchos años

Ash iba a salir de ella pero esta lo detuvo diciendo que el dolor se iría pronto, que se acostumbraría pronto, así que al escuchar eso dejo que lusamine se ajustará a su tamaño y ya no sintiera dolor para empezar a moverse

Con cada embestida lusamine se sentía en el cielo, así que daba su máximo esfuerzo y a los pocos minutos ash se corrió dentro de ella y ambos cayeron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio de su actividad y despertaron a las 10 de la mañana y delia, grace y las pokemon estaban en el cuarto viéndolos, lo que los avergonzó pero no les importó, asi que se asearon y fueron a desayunar

En la tarde todos se encontraban viendo una película y pikachu se había encontrado una pikachu herida y después de llevarla al centro pokemon de pueblo paleta se quiso unir al equipo de ash para estar siempre con su pikachu

En la noche, después de que todos se hallan ido a dormir, johanna y caroline habían llegado por fin a pueblo paleta y por ser casi las 11 fueron a pedir una habitación doble al centro pokemon, ya que sabían que el día siguiente se encontrarían con ash

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	8. la llegada de nuevas inquilinas

En la mañana caroline y johanna se despertaron y se alegraron al ver que era el día que volverían a ver a ash y por la emoción se arreglaron para verse más hermosas de lo que ya eran y después de las 9 se dirigieron a la casa de ash en donde apenas se iban despertando y al oler la comida deliciosa de delia bajaron a la cocina con agua en la boca

Ya que bajaron se les quedo la boca abierta ya que delia solo usaba un delantal blanco que hacía notar sus grandes pechos y todos se quedaron con un sonrojo en la cara, excepto ash y pikachu que estaban sangrando por la nariz como pervertidos y la pikachu al ver al pikachu de ash sangrar por una humana la enojo tanto que le dio una cachetada y salió corriendo con lágrimas al segundo piso con pikachu detrás de ella

Delia al descubrir que tenia compañías se dio la vuelta y fue a abrazar a ash

\- ash, buenos días

\- delia porque estás vestida así?- pregunto ash todavia sonrojado

\- pues anoche después de que se durmieran hable con arceus y...

FLASH BACK

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que todos se habían dormido y delia se encontraba pensativa en su habitación

\- que tal si alguien se llega a enterar de la relacion qué tengo ahora con ash? Seremos muchas chicas al final pero que pensaran si descubren que somos madre e hijo?- eran las preguntas que la abundaban

Mientras seguía preguntándose cosas así fue teletransportada a la sala del origen donde arceus la esperaba

\- arceus

\- delia ketchum

\- si arceus?

\- escuché tus pensamientos

\- y que puedes hacer?

\- romper el lazo sanguíneo que tienen tu y ash. Seguirán siendo madre e hijo pero no tendrán algún lazo familiar

\- que significa?

\- que usted, ash y las demas chicas serán los únicos que recuerden que usted y ash son madre e hijo, pero el resto no lo verá así

\- as seguirá siendo mi hijo biológico?

\- si

\- ok arceus, hazlo

Arceus brillo por un momento y al terminar delia había vuelto a su habitación para dormir

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- y por eso estoy vestida así- termino de contar

\- quieres decir que para nosotros tu y ash seguirán siendo madre e hijo, pero para el resto del mundo serán una pareja?- pregunto lusamine

\- si- contestó delia y en ese momento tocaron la puerta- ash puedes abrir?- pregunto mientras iba al segundo piso a vestirse

\- claro- fue a abrir y al momento de abrir la puerta vio a dos mujeres que se tiraron a el para besarlo

\- ash, que gusto verte- dijeron al unísono

\- también es un gusto verlas caroline y johanna- ambas se sorprendieron que supiera que eran ellas, pensaban que no sabría quienes eran y que le tendrían que dar una explicación- antes que nada, se que estan aquí porque me aman- ambas se sorprendieron por segunda vez en el día

\- lo sabes?

\- claro, arceus me lo dijo- eso causó que una vez más se sorprendieran

\- y sabes porque estamos así?- pregunto caroline

\- claro, arceus me dijo que rejuveneció sus cuerpos para que no allá problemas con la sociedad por ser mayores que yo- ahora se sorprendieron al oír que estaban así por culpa de arceus- también dijo que otra vez son vírgenes

Ahora estaban en shock al oír eso, pero luego se asombraron al ver a delia ya vestida bajando las escaleras con su atuendo de siempre, pero les parecía extraño que se viera un poco más pequeña y por último quedaron en shock al ver como besaba a ash

Luego de un rato de explicaciones todos procedieron a desayunar y johanna saco a sus pokemon que cambiaron a una forma humana y fueron hacia ash para besarlo (*)

Por la tarde ash convivía con las cuatro chicas y entrenaba con sus pokemon

En la noche decidieron que delia se acostara con ash para fortalecer el laso que los unía

Ambos se encontraban besando en la cama de ash y estaban solo en ropa interior. Delia tenia sus brazos sobre el cuello de ash mientras que el sujetaba a delia de su trasero y de vez en cuando frotaba su vagina sobre las bragas

\- ash, despacio si?

\- claro delia- le dijo y ambos se quitaron la ropa interior para después delia recostarse en la cama y ash la penetrara lentamente por el dolor que sentiría delia

Después de ajustarse al tamaño del miembro de ash se empezo a mover lentamente y ash le siguió el paso, delia sentía que estaba en el paraíso ya que mientras era penetrada por ash se besaban y era una guerra entre sus lenguas. Llegados unos minutos de puro placer ambos llegaban al climax y ash iba a salir pero delia lo sujeto con las piernas

\- no ash, dentro de mi

\- pero puedes llegar a quedar embarazada

\- no me importa. Siempre y cuando sea un hijo tuyo no me importa- con esto dicho por parte de delia, ash dio unas cuantas embestidas más y termino dentro de delia y ambos se durmieron abrazados todavia desnudos

En la mañana que despertaron se asearon y cambiaron para bajar a la sala donde había una nota de las chicas que decía que irían a comprar más comida ya que con tantas bocas que alimentar se acabó rápido el día anterior, así que ambos dejaron una nota para las chicas diciendo que darían un paseo

Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban caminando por el pueblo y observaron a una pareja de casados jugando con una pequeña niña en el parque, lo que iso que se les subieran los colores a ambos y empezaran a imaginar como seria tener una familia cuando sea el momento, después regresaron a casa donde las chicas estaban viendo la televisión un reportaje acerca de que le había pasado a las chicas que le rompieron el corazón a ash ya que termino la liga alola

Misty perdió su título de líder de gimnasio y se lo dieron a su hermana daisy, may y dawn perdieron el derecho de volver a participar en cualquier concurso pokemon y les quitaron sus listones, iris también perdió el título de líder de gimnasio y se convirtió en la vergüenza de la aldea de los dragones, serena perdió su título de reina de kalos y la nueva reina fue miette y también le prohibieron volver a participar en cualquier concurso en kalos, mallow fue la vergüenza de su familia ya que cerraron el restaurante y la culpaban por eso, lana perdió a primarina ya que su madre se lo quito por lo que hizo y lillie perdió el acceso a la fundación aether y a la escuela pokemon, también perdió el derecho a ser la próxima directora de la fundación aether como lo había dicho lusamine

Ya que termino el reportaje las cuatro madres estaban impactadas por ver que les sucedió a sus hijas pero estaban felices de que eso pasara por la forma en que trataron a ash, que ya estaba en una mejor situación sentimental

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

(*)https//752116375-el-amor-de-una-madre-ash-x-madres-y-pokemon


	9. la oportunidad de caroline

Después del reportaje caroline quiso pasar la tarde con ash ya que aun le dolía un poco lo que le había hecho norman, así que ambos fueron al parque del pueblo a pasar una linda tarde. Luego de llegar al parque se pusieron a jugar como una pareja melosa, ash perseguía a caroline y ella trataba de huir, cuando ash la atrapaba ambos se recostaban en el pasto con caroline encima de ash, estaban tan felices besándose que las demas parejas que estaban en el parque los imitaban

Luego de besarse fueron un rato al bosque para observar a los pokemon y caroline vio un pokemon que le encantó mucho, un pequeño wurmple

\- que lindo wurmple, no eres la cosita mas linda- le decía al pequeño pokemon mientras lo acariciaba y este se dejaba dar la muestra de afecto- ash lo podrias capturar por favor?

\- claro caroline, wurmple estas de acuerdo?- el pokemon insecto solo asintió- bien, pokebola ve- lanzó la pokebola que golpeó al pokemon en la cabeza y se convirtio en energía roja para ser absorbido por la pokebola y ser atrapado- perfecto atrape a wurmple- se emocionó como siempre lo hace al atrapar un pokemon y lo dejó salir- caroline este wurmple es para ti

\- gracias ash- dijo con alegría y salto hacia el para besarlo y luego se puso a la altura del pequeño pokemon- wurmple, desde hoy seré tu entrenadora, que dices?- el pequeño solo chilló de alegría y salto a abrazar a caroline para después bostezar y dormirse, asi que lo guardo en su pokebola y aprovechando que estaban los dos solos en el bosque se acercó provocativamente a ash y le planto un beso en donde las lenguas de ambos tenían una pequeña lucha para ver cuál de los dos era mejor y ganó caroline por lo que ella decidiría que hacer

\- bien ash quitate los pantalones- ash le obedeció y se bajó los pantalones para que caroline pudiera ver un bulto en su ropa interior- hay que grande estas ash- le bajó la ropa interior y observo su pene ya erecto- se ve delicioso- se acercó y se lo metió en su boca para ir subiéndola y bajándola a un ritmo espectacular para ash y ash le sostenía la cabeza

\- c-caroline ya me voy a...

\- en mi boca ash, hazlo en mi boca por favor- le dijo y ash termino dentro de su boca. Caroline se tragó todo lo que pudo pero quito la boca por que sentía que era mucho y el resto que no se pudo tragar le callo en la blusa haciendo que se la quitara por lo sucia que quedo- vaya ash, fue mucho- noto como la mirada de ash se posaba en sus pechos cubiertos por su sostén blanco- ash mis ojos estan aquí arriba

\- lo siento, es que tienes un lindo cuerpo caroline

\- gracias ash, tu también- ambos se vieron a los ojos unos segundos y sintieron que empezaban a caer gotas por lo que tomaron la ropa que se habían quitado y se refugiaron en una cueva que estaba cerca y ash estornudo- ash estas bien?- pregunto preocupada

\- claro caroline- le contestó y observo como caroline aun sin su blusa se acercó a tomarle la temperatura

\- estas helado ash- le dijo preocupada

\- estaré bien- le dijo y observo que caroline se quitaba la falda y pegaba su cuerpo al de ash- caroline, que estás haciendo?- pregunto un poco avergonzado

\- ash necesitas calor corporal o te podrias enfermar

\- pero que hay de ti?

\- tienes razon, pero no te preocupes ya se como mantener el calor

\- como?

Caroline se quitó su ropa interior y luego el chaleco a ash y se recostó junto a él dandole un fuerte abrazo para mantener el calor. Ash sentía los grandes pechos de caroline en su brazo izquierdo y el decidió abrazarla también para mantener mejor el calor. Pronto llegaron pokemon salvajes y entre ellos estaban los dos pikachus de ash que se extrañaron al ver a los dos humanos desnudos y luego pensaron que podria ser porque se irían a aparear y les dieron privacidad. Ash y caroline se quedaron dormidos un rato y cuando se despertaron sintieron algo, ash sentía que le estaban chupando el pene y pensó que se trataba de caroline haci que sujeto la cabeza de quien hacia la acción que era una nidoqueen mientras caroline sentía que alguien le lamia la vagina y pensó que se trataba de ash pero era un nidorino, ambos empezaron a gemir por el éxtasis y terminaron en las bocas de nidoqueen y nidorino, entonces ambos abrieron los ojos y dieron un fuerte grito en el momento en que ambos pokemon se iban

\- caroline estas bien?- pregunto ash preocupado

\- si ash y tu?

\- si- ambos se vieron y recordaron lo de hace unos momentos y se excitaron otra vez y se acercaron para besarse. Ash puso a caroline arriba de el y caroline sintió el pene erecto de ash frotándose sobre su vagina, asi que se paró un momento y se sentó sobre el pene de ash y sintió que himen se desgarraba por lo que se detuvo y espero unos minutos para acostumbrarse. Ya acostumbrada se empezo a mover lentamente y ash la iba penetrando lentamente para después aumentar la velocidad, ambos cambiaron de posición ya que se les hacía incomodo hacerlo sentados en una cueva y caroline se puso en cuatro para después ash comenzar a penetrarla más rápido y más fuerte- caroline, ya me voy a correr

\- yo también ash, correte dentro de mi, quiero tener a tu bebé en mi vientre- ash acelero sus embestidas y se corrió en la vagina de caroline

Después ambos se salieron de la cueva para ir a un pequeño lago a asearse y después regresaron a casa donde las chicas estaban preocupadas por ellos

\- DONDE ESTABAN!?- les preguntaron y ellos les contaron todo, excepto lo de la nidoqueen y el nidorino

\- entonces caroline lo disfrutaste?- le preguntó delia

\- claro que si, ni norman me complacía tanto como ash- dijo y ambos estornudaron preocupando a todas y los llevaron a la habitación de ash para tomarles la temperatura solo para notar que ambos estaban ardiendo en fiebre. Delia se sentía mal por el estado de ash, en parte por que le preocupaba su salud, por que el día siguiente le tocaba a johanna y por qué no se podrían satisfacer por como estaba ardiendo ash, asi que decidieron hacer de enfermeras todas para cuidar a ash y caroline que estarían en la cama de ash hasta que se les pasará el resfriado

El día siguiente decidieron que la primera en cuidarlos seria delia y ella les llevó sopa

\- buenos días dormilones, es hora de desayunar- les dijo entrando al cuarto con un uniforme de enfermera de color rosa y les dio los platos a ambos que terminaron rápido- vaya que tenían hambre, dime ash en donde está pikachu?

\- esta con la pikachu en el laboratorio del profesor oak- le contestó con voz baja

Mientras en el laboratorio del profesor oak el pikachu de ash se encontraba recostado en el suelo agitado con la pikachu a su lado igual agitada

\- con eso estas satisfecha linda?

\- si mi pikachu, perdón por llamarte pervertido

\- descuida, ya quedo en el pasado- le contestó recordando lo que pasó después de que la pikachu le diera una cachetada y lo llamara pervertido después de sangrar por ver a delia con solo un delantal

FLASH BACK

Hace dos días luego de que la pikachu saliera corriendo después de lo de delia había salido de la casa ketchum para dirigirse al laboratorio del profesor oak con el pikachu de ash correteando la. Ya en el laboratorio la pikachu se fue a sentar bajo un árbol para desahogarse mejor y al cabo de unos minutos sintió una presencia, pensó que se trataba de pikachu pero al abrir los ojos vio que se trataba de unfezant

\- señorita unfezant

\- hola pikachu, que te pasa?

\- nada es sólo que, los machos son tan tontos

\- ya lo sé, pero por que lo dices?- la pikachu procedió a contarle lo que pasó esa mañana y al terminar unfezant se llevó una sorpresa- no puede ser, estas segura que la señora ketchum...

\- si, según entiendo ello lo hace para excitar a el maestro ash pero, no sabía que a pikachu le gustará el cuerpo de una humana más que el de un pokemon

\- no es eso pikachu- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ambas al voltear se vieron a pikachu

\- y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto la pikachu molesta

\- vine a disculpeme

\- y tu como sabías que estabamos aquí?- le preguntó unfezant

\- talonflame me lo dijo

\- ya verá ese talonflame en cuanto lo vea- dijo unfezant enojada con el ave de kalos con la que tenia una relacion

\- entonces pikachu, podemos hablar?- la pikachu le dio una señal a unfezant para retirarse y ella se fue para darles espacio mientras ella iba a buscar al talonflame de ash- primero quiero que sepas...

\- antes que nada, puedes decirme chuchu

\- claro chuchu, quiero que sepas que lamento lo de esta mañana. Me comporte como un tonto al ver a la madre de ash

\- la madre del maestro?- pregunto sorprendida y en shock mientras pikachu solo asentía- pero si es su madre entonces porque estaba vestida asi y delante de su propio hijo!?

\- es una historia complicada. Para resumir pasó después de la liga alola, ash la perdió y fue rechazado por la chica que amaba, asi que regresamos a kanto y descubrimos que ella lo amaba, en la noche fue a la sala del origen en donde arceus le dijo que no sólo su madre sino que también las madres de las chicas que nos acompañaron por las regiones hoenn, sinnoh, kalos y alola junto con sus pokemon sentían algo por el, luego otra vez que arceus nos convoco alteró la edad de las madres para que tuvieran la misma que ash y transformó a las pokemon que lo aman en pokehumanas para que pudieran estar con él- termino de explicar

\- pero entonces porque sangraste como un pervertido al verla?

\- se debe a la temporada de apareamiento que inicia hoy. Al estar en esta temporada nuestras hormonas se alborotan, al verla pense en lo que te amaba a pesar de que sólo llevamos unos días conociéndonos y que me quería aparear contigo chuchu- chuchu lo veía sorprendida por lo que dijo- entonces chuchu, me aceptarías como tú pareja?

\- claro que si pikachu!- le contestó emocionada y lo besó con ganas

Ambos se seguían besando y el pene de pikachu empezaba a crecer, chuchu lo sentía bajo su estómago y se soltó del beso para verlo

\- alguien ya está emocionado- le dijo con diversión y bajo su cabeza a la altura de su pene para metérselo en la boca y con un ritmo rápido iba bajando y subiendo su cabeza aumentando el placer en pikachu

\- chuchu, se siente muy bien- le dijo mientras chuchu continuaba su trabajo. Después de unos minutos pikachu sentía que llegaba a su límite- chuchu estoy apunto de...- le dijo y chuchu se sacó el pene de su boca para decirle

\- en mi boquita pikachu- le dijo y volvió a meter el pene en su boca para que pikachu soltara su descarga en su boca

\- lista para hacerlo chuchu?

\- claro pikachu- le contestó y se paró para después darse la vuelta y ponerse en cuatro patas y le empezo a mover la cola a pikachu- adelante pikachu- pikachu introdujo su pene en su vagina y chuchu dio un pequeño grito, a los pocos segundos le dio permiso para moverse y empezo con un ritmo lento pero chuchu le pidió que fuera rápido asi que pikachu acelero el paso- ah ah pikachu ah que ah bien se ah siente- le dijo y ambos continuaron. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos sentían que estaban cerca de llegar al límite

\- chuchu ya me voy a...

\- ah en mi ah. En mi por favor- pikachu acelero el paso y termino dentro de chuchu para después ambos separarse

\- ya me perdonas?

\- no hasta que quede satisfecha- le dijo con los ojos cerrados

\- y como te puedo satisfacer?

\- apareándote conmigo hasta que te diga que estoy satisfecha

Después de la respuesta lo volvieron a hacer y cada vez que terminaban chuchu le decía que no estaba satisfecha

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- con eso estas satisfecha linda?- le preguntó pikachu luego de dos días de puro apareamiento

\- si mi pikachu, perdón por llamarte pervertido

\- descuida, ya quedo en el pasado- le dijo y noto algo- hay no, ash debe estar preocupado. Tenemos que ir a su casa- ambos tomaron camino a la casa ketchum y al llegar descubrieron que su entrenador y caroline se habían enfermado por la tormenta del día anterior

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	10. el cuidado de ash y caroline

En la mañana siguiente, después de que caroline lo hiciera con ash, las chicas decidieron cuidarlos hasta que se sintieran mejor y delia decidió ser la primera en cuidarlos ya que ella ya tenia experiencia cuidando a ash, así que los atendió el día entero, lo cual no resultó muy difícil ya que se la pasaron durmiendo la mayor parte del día, solo se despertaban para comer, tomar agua, o para ir al baño. Al atardecer llegaron pikachu y chuchu y subieron a la habitación de ash, solo para verlo junto a caroline en su cama, arropados hasta el cuello y ambos con la cara roja

\- (ash, estan bien, que les pasó?)- pregunto pikachu preocupado por su entrenador

\- hola pikachu- dijo ash abriendo los ojos junto a caroline y ambos pudieron observar a los dos pikachus- descuida amigo estamos bien

\- (como pueden estar bien si estan ardiendo!?)- le preguntó más preocupado

\- solo es un poco de fiebre amigo- le contestó y se volvió a dormir y pikachu y chuchu fueron a un cuarto que les había dado delia para continuar su apareamiento

La mañana siguiente decidieron que johanna seria la siguiente y se puso el mismo uniforme de enfermera que había usado delia. Se encontraba en la habitacion de ash atendiendo a los enfermos, cuando de repente vio a ash y se puso roja al imaginarse haciéndolo con ash en ese estado y con caroline al lado. Por alguna razon, le gustaba la idea de ser descubierta por su mejor amiga mientras lo hacía con ash justo al lado de ella. Lo meditó un momento y le bajó los pantalones a ash para después meter su pene en su boca y empezar a moverla lentamente mientras sentía que empezaba a crecer. Al mismo tiempo que chupaba el pene de ash, bajo su mano izquierda y bajo un poco la falda de enfermera para empezar a tocarse

Al poco tiempo sintió como algo llenaba su boca y se lo trago todo, para después quitarse el uniforme de enfermera y quedar completamente desnuda. Se acercó hasta la hombría de ash y empezo a bajar lentamente hasta que lo metió por completo y soltó un gemido, pero se tapó la boca para evitar que ash y caroline se despertaban, sin excitó alguno ya que ash abrió los ojos y la vio a ella con su miembro dentro y entendió que estaba haciendo, así que se empezo a mover lentamente haciendo que johanna empezara a gemir. Ya que se le pasó el dolor, johanna se acercó a la cara de ash y lo empezo a besar siendo correspondida

Después de un rato, johanna se empezo a mover con rapidez y se sentó para profundizar más las embestidas de ash, que termino eyaculando dentro de ella haciendo que pegara un grito que fue escucho por delia, que fue a ver que pasaba y al llegar al cuarto pudo observar a johanna desnuda, con el pene de ash aun dentro de ella, recostada sobre el

Delia se enfureció al ver eso, así que la sujeto de la oreja y se la llevó a darle un baño de agua fría por hacerlo con ash en ese estado y después de darle ese baño se lo contó a las chicas que le volvieron a dar el mismo castigo que delia y aparte decidieron dejarla sin cenar, para despues decidir que sería mejor grace la que cuidara a los enfermos por el resto del día, que resultó bastante normal

En la mañana siguiente, vieron que ambos aun seguían enfermos, así que le pidieron a clefable que si podía usar pulso cura para curarlos y está acepto y fueron al cuarto, una vez hai clefable uso pulso cura y ambos, ash y caroline se levantaron y vieron que todas las chicas, con excepción de johanna que estaba castigada en una esquina del primer piso, estaban haí y después de una aclaración de porque castigaron a johanna, bajaron a desayunar ya sintiéndose mejor

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	11. la cita con grace

Ya que bajaron a desayunar, delia le quito el castigo a johanna y también se decidió que ese día sería de grace por el buen trabajo que hizo el día anterior al cuidar a caroline y a ash, así que después de terminar el desayuno ambos salieron de la casa y fueron a un evento de carreras de rhyhorn, en donde grace decidió concursar y terminó ganando la carrera

Después de eso, decidieron ir al cine a ver una pelicula de terror y cada vez que pasaban una escena aterradora, grace se aferraba fuerte a ash que también tenía algo de miedo

Luego de la pelicula, decidieron regresar, ya que se habían tomado mucho tiempo en el evento de las carreras de rhyhorn y luego casi dos horas en el cine viendo la pelicula y al llegar a casa vieron a lusamine en el sillón, siendo regañada por delia

\- ya te dije que lo siento, delia- decía apenada lusamine

\- yo se que si, pero no era para que llegarás a tal extremo

\- que sucede delia?- preguntó ash detrás de ella

\- que por culpa de lusamine, tenemos que pagar una multa por 1 000 pokedolares

\- y por que delia?- preguntó ahora grace mientras absol entraba a la sala

\- yo les diré porque- dijo enojada y los dos recién llegados la vieron con curiosidad- sucedió después de que se fueran a su cita- comenzó a contar

FLASH BACK

Después de que ash y grace se fueran a su cita, delia propuso ir a comprar para desestresarse y una vez en el centro comercial, cada una fue a un lugar distinto con el dinero que delia les había dado, dicho dinero lo había sacado de la cuenta de ash, pero lusamine y absol habían decidido ir a comprar juntas. Fueron a una tienda y se empezaron a probar ropa que al final terminaron comprando, después de que se gastarán el dinero dado por delia, todas se reunieron y decidieron volver a casa

INTERRUPCIÓN DEL FLASH BACK

\- un momento delia, retiraste dinero de mi cuenta!?- preguntó ash sin poder creerselo, que su angelical madre allá sacado dinero de su cuenta

\- si ash, lo lamento- le contesto con la mirada agachada

CONTINUA FLASH BACK

A mitad del camino, las chicas iban caminando tranquilamente cuando de pronto delia le hizo una pregunta a las demás

\- chicas- la chicas voltearon a verla y ella continuo- que harían si volvieran a ver a sus hijas?

Las chicas lo pensaron un momento y luego dieron sus respuestas

\- yo le prohibiría a may volver a salir de viaje- dijo caroline

\- yo le quitaría a dawn el listón que le di cuando inicio su viaje- dijo está vez johanna

\- y yo haría lo que fuera para que lillie le vuelva a tener miedo a los pokemon

INTERRUPCIÓN DEL FLASH BACK

\- alto, está bien que les quieran hacer eso a ellas, pero que tiene que ver con que tengan que pagar una multa por culpa de lusamine?- preguntó ash

\- a eso iba ash- le dijo absol y continuó contandole

CONTINUA FLASH BACK

\- ay, por favor lusamine, yo te conozco desde antes de que te embarazaras de gladio y nunca te has atrevido a hacer algo así- le dijo absol y lusamine la vio con una vena marcada en la sien

\- a no?

\- no, somos mejores amigas desde hace mucho, te conozco bien- le dijo pero lusamine le dio un golpe iniciando así una pequeña guerra, en donde llegó la oficial jenny a los pokemon minutos a separarlas

\- muy bien, las dos ya separense- las separó y se fijó en ellas- muy bien, por que estaban peleando en la vía pública!?

\- ella empezó!- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

\- y ustedes- le dijo la oficial a el resto de las chicas- si vieron quien inició la pelea?- le preguntó y ellas inmediatamente señalaron a lusamine, que fue confundida por la oficial que creyó que se trataba de lillie- que no usted es la chica que le rompió el corazón al subcampeón de alola?

\- que!? No, no soy yo se equivoca- le dijo pero no le creyó nada, así que se la llevó a la estación de policías, siendo seguidas por las otras chicas

Una vez en la estación, la oficial se encontraba interrogando a lusamine

\- que hace que en kanto? Viene a disculparse con el subcampeón?

\- ya le dije, que yo no soy lillie!- le dijo y lusamine puso sobre la mesa unas imágenes de lillie

\- y si usted no es lillie, COMO ES QUE SON PRACTICAMENTE IDÉNTICAS?

\- eso lo puedo explicar yo- la oficial y lusamine escucharon una voz que no venía de ninguna parte y lusamine inmediatamente la identificó como la de arceus, que las teletransportó a ambas y a las chicas que aún iban a la estación de policías a la sala del origen

En la sala, se encontraba sólo arceus ya que los demás legendarios se encontraban en sus respectivas regiones

\- jenny

\- s-s-si ar-c-eus- dijo nerviosa por estar frente al creador del mundo pokemon

\- lo que ella te está diciendo es cierto, ella no es lillie, es su madre lusamine

\- pero, si es lusamine, como puede parecer a su hija?

\- ella junto con estas otras chicas- señala al resto de las chicas- sentían algo por ash ketchum y yo con ayuda de jirachi rejuvenecí sus cuerpos para que tuvieran la edad del chico y para que la sociedad no los vea mal

\- ahora si me crees jenny?- le preguntó lusamine

\- si, lo lamento- con esto resuelto, arceus las teletransporto de regreso a todas a la estación de policías- ok, cuidare de su secreto pero no se peleen otra vez en la vía pública- todas asintieron y se empezaron a retirar

\- bien lusamine, absol, espero que aprendieran la lección- dijo delia y ambas la vieron confundidas- no volver a pelear por ver quien tiene la razón

\- si, en especial sabiendo que yo la tengo- dijo absol

\- te equivocas absol, yo tengo la razón- le dijo lusamine

\- si, tienes la razón- le dijo, para después de unos segundos decirle- la razón en que tienes los pechos más chicos que yo- lusamine la vio con enojo y se arrojó hacia ella iniciando otra pelea en donde salió la oficial jenny a intentar detenerlas, pero lusamine estaba tan enojada que terminó agarrándose a golpes con la oficial jenny y al final está les dio la multa por 1 000 pokedolares

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- y si no fuera por lusamine, no tendríamos que pagar esa multa- terminó de contar absol

\- pero si tu no hubieras empezó a burlarte de lusamine, esto no hubiera pasado-le dijo ash y absol se disculpó con lusamine

Llegada la noche, ash y grace se encontraban en el cuarto de ash besándose

Ambos se encontraban sólo en ropa interior, se besaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y se quitaron las últimas prendas para quedar completamente desnudos, entonces grace se recostó en la cama y se abrió de piernas dejando a la vista su vagina y ash alineo su miembro para después penetrarla de una sola embestida

Grace dio un pequeño grito de dolor, pero ash la empezó a besar para que no se concentrará tanto en el dolor y al poco tiempo se estaba moviendo con rapidez dentro de grace y al poco tiempo, ambos sintieron que terminarían

\- grace, ya voy a acabar

\- en mi ash ah, ah, quiero que te corras dentro de mi- le pidió y se besaron para aumentar la velocidad y terminar dentro de grace, que le dio un último beso antes de dormirse los dos

A la mañana siguiente, en ciudad celeste...

En el gimnasio, en la habitación de misty se encontraban ella, may, dawn, iris, serena, lillie, mallow y lana

\- bien chicas, gracias por venir- les agradeció misty a las chicas que estaban tristes por haber perdido lo que más querían- bien, antes que nada sabemos que será difícil obtener el perdón de ash luego de lo que le hicimos después de la liga- todas asintieron y lillie continuó

\- después de como lo rechazamos, tiene todo el derecho a estar enojado con nosotras- dijo con dolor- yo lo rechace luego de que el me dijera sus sentimientos, luego de que me ayudara a perder el miedo a los pokemon y que me ayudara a salvar a mi madre de nihilego- dijo con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus hojas

\- sin el no hubiera descubierto que quería ser una coordinadora- dijo ahora may igual que lillie

\- yo me hubiera perdido y no haría podido atrapar a un pokemon- siguió dawn igual con lágrimas

\- yo siempre lo golpeaba o le gritaba- dijo ahora misty

\- siempre le decía niñito, infantil e inmaduro por cualquier cosa

\- yo lo amaba desde que éramos pequeños y me enojé al saber que no había ganado ninguna liga- dijo serena que era la que lloraba mas

\- sin el no me hubiera podido hacer cargo del restaurante de mi familia

\- y yo no hubiera podido convertirme en una gran entrenadora tipo agua

\- les propongo algo chicas- les dijo lillie que había dejado de llorar- trataremos de ganarnos otra vez la amistad de ash y si es posible, su amor- las demás asintieron y se disponían a ir a pueblo paleta que estaba a unos días de viaje

De regreso a pueblo paleta...

Ash y las chicas ya se habían despertado y luego de comer la comida celestial de delia fueron a pagar la multa y al regresar habían notado algo

\- ash, nos estamos quedando sin espacio en la casa- le dijo delia

\- si, lo se. Creo que es tiempo de comprar una casa- les dijo y todos fueron a recorrer el pueblo en busca de una casa lo suficientemente grande y en el transcurso pudieron observar varias casas que les interesaban, pero al final se decidieron por comprar una mansión que era más grande que la de lusamine en alola y les costó $140 millones de pokedolares por ser una mansión para multimillonarios, que no era ni el 1% de lo que tenía ash gracias a la ayuda de arceus, que agregó varios ceros a su cuenta

Al firmar los papeles, fueron a la casa y se pusieron a empacar sus cosas para después ponerse a esperar el camion de mudanzas. En el tiempo que estaban esperando, lusamine se empezó a sentir mal y fue al baño para terminar vomitando, lo que llamó la atención de delia, que también se sentía mal pero no tanto como lusamine y una vez que llegó el camion de mudanza todos fueron a la mansión que compró ash

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	12. la mudanza

En cuanto ash y las chicas llegaron a la nueva mansión de ketchum observaron que los de la mudanza ya estaban terminando de meter los muebles, así que en cuanto terminaron les pagaron y se retiraron amablemente

\- bien chicas, está será nuestra casa de ahora en adelante- les dijo ash

\- GRACIAS ASH!- le agradecieron y cada una fue a ver su habitación, pero la única que tenía que tenía muebles era la de delia, ya que en la otra casa era la única aparte de ash que tenía muebles, pero también era la única que tenía una cama ya que no se habían podido traer la litera de ash

\- ash, como aremos para dormir en la noche?- preguntó johanna- no creo que todos podamos dormir en la cama de delia

\- no se preocupen. Ya tengo la solución

\- cual ash?- preguntó caroline

\- le pedimos a arceus que mande las camas que están en sus casas y que haga unas para bayleef, snivy, latias, cresselia, umbreon, glameow, talonflame, clefable, lilligant, salazzle, milotic, mismagius y absol- al decir eso fueron teletransportados a la sala del origen

\- que les parece si para cada una hago una imagen a su estilo?- preguntó el dios

\- perfecto!- gritaron las pokehumanas

\- y en cuanto a nuestras camas arceus?- preguntó grace

\- le pediré ayuda a hoopa con eso- al decirlo el pequeño se aparecio en la sala

\- para que me quieres pedir ayuda padre?

\- que oportuno, como sabías que hablaba de ti?

\- vine a pedir mis vacaciónes- todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

\- las tendrás, pero primero tienes que ayudar al elegido- el pequeño legendario apenas noto la presencia de ash y empezó a flotar alrededor de él

\- ash kan, que gustó verte. Hoopa te extraño

\- y yo a ti hoopa- le dio un pequeño abrazo y al separarse las chicas, excepto latias y cresselia, se preguntaban donde lo había conocido

\- ash- le habló delia- donde conociste a este pequeñin?

\- lo conocí cuando viajaba por kalos- les empezó a contar el como conoció a meray y a baraz, y el como ayudaron a hoopa a atravesar sus propio aros y posteriormente su forma original- y así lo conocí- las chicas estaban asombradas con la historia- y bien hoopa, nos puedes ayudar?

\- claro ash kan- iso aparecer un portal y al atravesarlo habían vuelto a la mansión- primero a donde ash kan?

\- primero tenemos que ir a los cuartos- fueron al segundo piso y entraron a la habitación de caroline- primero abre un portal a la casa de caroline por el que quepa su cama- abrió un portal y en unos segundos la cama de caroline se aparecio a la mitad del cuarto, para después seguir con las camas de las otras tres chicas

Ya que fueron a revisar los cuartos de las chicas pokemon, se asombraron al ver los diseños que tenían las habitaciones y las camas, ya que tenían decoraciones de sus formas pokemon

Al llegar la noche se sorprendieron al ver que arceus había aparecido comida en los estantes de la casa por lo que entre delia y lusamine se pusieron a preparar la cena, y así delia aprovechaba para hablar con lusamine

\- lusamine

\- si delia, que sucede?

\- quiero que sepas que me llamó la atención el que vomitaras en la mañana

\- a si?

\- claro, ya mañana se cumple la semana que tuviste relaciones con ash

\- si, lo se- dijo recordando ese bello momento

\- pensé que tal ves podrías estar...?

\- embarazada?

\- si

\- la verdad, eso me gustaría y más si es un hijo de ash- le dijo con los ojos cerrados

\- y si mañana te haces una prueba?

\- claro- le dijo y continuaron con su trabajo

A la mañana siguiente lusamine fue a una farmacia y se compró una prueba de embarazo y al llegar a la casa y hacerse la prueba, se llenó de felicidad al ver que la prueba había dado positivo, así que se lo fue a decir a delia que se alegró por su amiga, pero también se sintio más mareada que el día anterior y fue al baño a vomitar

\- delia, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con preocupación

\- si, descuida. Me sentía mareada desde ayer pero no le di mucha importancia ya que no era tanto como hoy

\- ahora que lo pienso, no fuiste tú la que lo hizo con ash el día después de que lo hiciera conmigo?

\- si

\- puede que también estés embarazada- le dijo y delia se sorprendió, iba a ser madre por segunda vez, eso la llenó de alegría

\- tienes razón amiga

Después de esa conversación ambas fueron a preparar el desayuno para todos en la casa

Al día siguiente delia fue a la misma farmacia que lusamine y se compró una prueba de embarazo, que al igual que la de lusamine dio positivo y se lo fue a contar

\- lusamine, estoy muy feliz

\- por que estas feliz?

\- también estoy embarazada

\- enserio amiga?- le preguntó sonriendo

\- si, me hice una prueba y dio positivo

\- felicidades delia

\- crees que ash este feliz cuando se lo digamos?

\- se que se pondrá feliz, después de todo el nos ama

Unos cuantos minutos, todos se encontraban terminando su desayuno y ash se disponía a marcharse al patio trasero para entrenar con sus pokemon

\- bueno chicas, voy a entrenar con mis pokemon- se paró de la mesa y estaba por irse, pero delia y lusamine lo detuvieron

\- espera ash!- dijeron al mismo tiempo y el se les quedó viendo

\- que sucede chicas?

\- ash hay algo que lusamine y yo tenemos que decirte

\- algo que te podría alegrar ash

\- que cosa chicas?- le preguntó con una sonrisa y ellas se acercaron a el

\- estamos embarazadas!- gritaron las dos y ash junto con las demás chicas se sorprendieron por tal noticia

\- están embarazadas chicas?- les preguntó aún asombrado y las chicas pensaban que estaba molesto y que ya no las querría

\- si ash- le contestaron ambas en vos baja y con la mirada baja, pero se sorprendieron al sentir que ash las estaba abrazando a ambas

\- me alegro- eso respuesta las alegró- me alegra el saber que será seré padre y que ustedes quedarán embarazadas

\- gracias ash- le dijeron ambas abrazándolo y con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras las demás chicas se iban reuniendo alrededor de ellos y los abrazaban mientras felicitaban a delia y a lusamine por su embarazo

Un par de días después, en la entrada de pueblo paleta...

En la entrada de pueblo paleta se encontraban llegando lillie y las demás chicas que le rompieron el corazón a ash en alola

\- bien misty, donde dices que vive la señora ketchum?- preguntó dawn

\- vive a unos minutos del laboratorio del profesor oak- le contesto

\- espero y ash nos perdone- dijo mallow triste

\- si yo también- dijo may igual que mallow

\- no se preocupen chicas, aremos lo que sea para que nos perdone-dijo ahora iris igual que mallow

Al llegar a la antigua residencia ketchum, tocaron la puerta esperando que les abriera la señora ketchum pero nadie les abría así que se asomaron por las ventanas y observaron que no había ningún mueble

\- que extraño- dijo serena- no hay ningún mueble

\- chicas, está puerta está abierta- les dijo lana desde la puerta trasera de la casa y al entrar a la casa y revisarla bien pudieron observar que no había ningún mueble adentro ni en el primer ni el segundo piso

\- se abran mudado- dijo lillie triste y salieron de la casa y para su suerte vieron pasar a la dueña de la farmacia- disculpe señora- le llamó y la señora volteo a verlas

\- si que se les ofrece?

\- sabe que paso con las personas que vivían en esta casa?- preguntó serena señalando la casa

\- si se mudaron- eso las dejo un poco tristes

\- nos podría decir si sabe a dónde se mudaron?

\- claro, se mudaron a la mansión del pueblo- eso las sorprendió

\- por donde está la mansión señora?- preguntó iris

\- por ese camino- señaló un camino a sus espaldas y las chicas le agradecieron para después ponerse en marcha

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	13. un reencuentro inesperado

En cuanto las chicas tomaron camino a la mansión de pueblo paleta se encontraban un poco felices al saber que se reencontrarían con ash, pero también triste ya que sabían les sería muy difícil siquiera recuperar la amistad del azabache

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por el pueblo pudieron observar por fin la mansión y se preguntaban internamente, ¿¡COMO ASH SE PUDO COMPRAR UNA MANSIÓN ASÍ!? Le tendría que haber costado una fortuna, así que fueron sigilosamente por uno de los lados de la mansión hacia el patio trasero y pudieron observar el inmenso jardín que había, y de paso la enorme piscina. Para su suerte ash estaba en el patio trasero entrenando con sus pokemon, pero estaba usando solo sus pantalones no llevaba puesto su camisa lo que las iso babear por ver el cuerpo musculoso de ash, que no se dieron cuenta que greninja noto que estaban hay y el pokemon lanzó unas shuriken de agua llamando la atención de su entrenador

\- que sucede greninja?- le preguntó a su pokemon en vos baja mientras se ponía su camisa

\- (hay intrusos cerca)

\- cuantos son?

\- (son 8, pero por alguna razón siento que conozco a una de ellas)

\- entonces son mujeres?- el pokemon sólo asintió y el azabache sabía que no podían ser ninguna de sus novias ya que ellas estaban dentro de la casa, y de inmediato pensó en cierto grupo de chicas que conoce- se que están hay. Salgan de una vez!- les dijo con una vos grave y enojada, así que ellas salieron de su escondite- que rayos hacen ustedes aquí!?- preguntó aún enojado mientras las veía

\- ash, perdonanos- le dijo lillie triste y cabizbaja

\- sabemos que fue malo lo que te hicimos, y venimos a disculparnos- le dijo ahora serena igual que lillie

\- ¿¡creen que es así de sencillo, disculparse conmigo y ya está!?- preguntó molesto mientras chicas humanas salían de la casa y se ponían detrás de lillie y las otras sin que se dieran cuenta

\- ash, nosotras sabemos que te lastimamos- le dijo misty

\- ustedes hicieron más que eso, se dejaron llevar porque yo no había ganado ninguna liga pokemon y me golpearon en televisión

\- ash, nosotras lamentamos haberte hecho eso- le dijo lana

\- no es verdad, se que lo dicen por las cosas que les pasaron

\- en cierta parte si- decía serena- pero también porque sabemos que estuvo mal lo que hicimos

\- y también porque quisiéramos lamentar nos por lo que te hicimos durante y después de nuestros viajes- dijo iris con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

\- (ash, tal ves suene raro, pero te están diciendo la verdad)- le dijo greninja en vos baja

\- ya es tarde para eso. Ahora estoy en una relación con chicas que realmente me aman- al decir eso las madres se pusieron junto a él sorprendiendo a todas por varias razones

1: todas se sorprendieron por ver a las madres de may, dawn, serena e incluso la madre del mismo ash. 2: se sorprendieron al ver a otra lillie, era idéntica a ella pero traía puesto el atuendo que lillie se puso cuando rescataron a lusamine de nihilego. 3: se sorprendieron al verlas rejuvenecidas. Y por último se sorprendieron al ver que cada una sujetaba el rostro de ash para después besarlo

Eso las sorprendió un momento, pero luego se entristecieron al ver que ya no tendrían oportunidad de recuperar el amor de ash

\- y se puede saber ash, ¿¡como rayos me clonaste y obtuviste ese atuendo mio!?- preguntó sonrojada y confundida lillie

\- no es ningún clon lillie

\- y como es igual a mi?

\- te conté hace tiempo que yo fui como tú cuando era pequeña, niña tonta- le respondió lusamine y lillie de inmediato tuvo recuerdo de cuando era pequeña, antes de que su mamá pasará la mayor parte de su tiempo en la fundación aether

FLASH BACK

En alola hace 12 años se puede apreciar a una lillie de 6 años junto con su madre en su casa en la isla melé melé

Lillie se encontraba jugando con la clefairy de su madre cuando lusamine fue por ella

\- lillie, es hora de dormir. Tu también clefairy- les dijo y ambas se entristecieron

\- es necesario mamá? Queremos seguir jugando- le dijo lillie triste mientras clefairy sólo asentía

\- descuida hija, podrán jugar mañana- le dijo amablemente

\- tu que dices clefairy?- el pokemon sólo asintió- ok mamá- le respondió y lusamine devolvió a clefairy a su pokebola y acompañaba a lillie a su cuarto

\- bien lillie, que tengas buenas noches- le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente

\- mamá como eras cuando eras entrenadora?

\- era como tu

\- te gustaba jugar mucho con los pokemon?

\- también me gustaba jugar mucho con los pokemon. Pero a lo que refería era a que era igual a ti, se podría decir que eres una versión en miniatura de mi. Te pareces a mí cuando tenía tu edad

\- entonces cuando sea grande seré como tú?- preguntó feliz

\- claro que si- le respondió y fue hacia la puerta del cuarto- buenas noches lillie

\- buenas noches mami- le respondió y se durmió

7 años después...

Lillie y lusamine se encontraban limpiando la casa con la ayuda de clefable, que había evolucionado hace poco luego de que lusamine le diera una piedra lunar

Lillie se encontraba limpiando un mueble cuando de este se cayo un álbum

\- mamá, me encontré un álbum- le dijo lillie y lusamine fue con ella

\- donde estaba lillie?

\- hay arriba- le dijo señalando el lugar- podemos verlo?

\- claro lillie- ambas fueron hacia un sillón y lusamine empezó a pasar las paginas del álbum en donde se veían imágenes de ella cuando era joven, que era idéntica a su hija, con el atuendo que usaría después lillie cuando la salvarán de nihilego, junto con un entrenador que se peinaba como gladio, pero este usaba un traje gris

\- mamá, quien es ese señor que está contigo?

\- es tu padre- le respondió con una lágrima escapando de su hijo derecho

\- mami, estas bien?

\- si descuida. Estoy bien- le mintió ya que no sabía que su padre los abandono luego de que lusamine se había embarazado de lillie

\- tienes razón mamá, eras como yo cuando tenias mi edad

\- será mejor que continuemos limpiando- cerro el álbum y lillie asintió para después continuar limpiando

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- mamá?- preguntó incrédula y las demás chicas se sorprendieron

\- lillie, ella es tu mamá?- preguntó mallow estupefacta y lillie asintió lentamente

\- pero como pudiste rejuvenecer mamá? Si eso es imposible!- preguntó lillie y sobre todos ellos se aparecio un portal del que aparecio arceus

\- ash, a pasado tiempo

\- lo mismo digo arceus. Pero llegas en mal momento

\- vine a decirte dos cosas. La primera es que ellas dicen la verdad y están arrepentidas por lo que hicieron

\- muy bien, las perdono- dijo de mala gana y las chicas se alegraron, pero su alegría no duraría mucho- y lo otro arceus?

\- quería felicitarte y darte esto que te mandaron algunos legendarios- usando sus poderes apareció varias cosas que le enviaban los legendarios

De kanto mew y la mewtwo hembra le mandaron unos juguetes como los de mew en el árbol del comienzo. De johto celebi y suicune le enviaron ropa para niñas, ya que celebi fue al futuro y observó que los bebés de delia y lusamine serían niñas. De hoenn jirachi había hecho aparecer ropa y juguetes para las futuras bebés, y de paso aparecio juguetes y ropa para ella también. De unova meloetta junto a magearna habían enviado una cajita musical para cuando los tuvieran que dormir. Y de kalos xerneas y hoopa habían mandado dos cunas para las bebés

\- gracias arceus, quisiera que le agradecieras a los legendarios

\- de nada ash

\- pero, por que le enviaron eso?- preguntó may confundida

\- porque ash va a ser padre- le respondió el dios y las chicas quedaron en shock

\- pero, como pudo embarazar a nuestras madres en poco tiempo?- preguntó dawn sin poder creerselo

\- no fue a todas, hasta ahora sólo dos están embarazadas

\- quienes?- preguntó mallow igual que dawn y delia y lusamine se pusieron enfrente de ash y las demás madres

\- mamá/delia!?- preguntaron en shock lillie, misty y serena

\- así es- les respondieron ambas y todas las chicas se desmayaron de la impresión y el shock

\- lo mejor será que las metan a la casa elegido. Me tome la libertad de amueblarla por ti- le sugirió el dios para después marcharse

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	14. 4 nuevas chicas al harem de ash

Al entrar a la casa pudieron observar como estaba amueblada por completo, gracias al dios, así que ash y sus pokemon llevaron a las chicas a las habitaciones de la casa, que en sí eran muchas y cada una estaba decorada como la habitación de cada una de ellas en sus hogares en las diferentes regiones, como si arceus ya sabría que se irían a quedar ahi un buen rato, así que al dejarlas los pokemon salieron al patio trasero para seguir entrando mientras ash volvía con las chicas a la sala

\- ash, que piensas hacer ahora?- le preguntó grace

\- no estoy muy seguro. Arceus dijo que realmente están arrepentidas, no se que hacer con ellas al respecto

\- sabrás que hacer- le dijo latias

\- mientras tanto se me ocurrió que hacer- dijo absol con una sonrisa- cresselia, crees poder convertir sus sueños en pesadillas?

\- me gusta tu idea absol- le respondió la legendaria de sinnoh

\- absol eso es cruel- le dijo johanna

\- soy tipo siniestro, que esperaban?

\- pero que no sean pesadillas tan terribles- le dijo ahora ash

\- ash, se que lo que te hicieron está mal, pero ya arceus nos confirmó que sí se arrepintieron- le dijo en tono de reclamo delia

\- será la última vez que le daremos pesadillas mamá, te lo prometo- le dijo dándole un rápido beso

Cresselia fue al segundo piso de la casa y se dirigió a su habitación para recostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos, para así poder entrar en los sueños de las chicas y cambiarlos un poco y fue pasando de sueño en sueño

SUEÑO DE MISTY

En el sueño de misty se podía apreciar a ella corriendo en un bosque mientras era perseguida por beedrills que la querían atacar porque creían que había molestado a sus crías. Cresselia observó lo que le pasaba a misty y pensó que el sueño era demasiado extremo, así que cambió a los beedrills que la perseguían por ella siendo atacada por sus pokemon de agua con psyduck al mando, y abandono ese sueño para pasar al siguiente

SUEÑO DE MAY

Se podía apreciar a may amarrada a un árbol con los pechos afuera y con sus shorts rasgados del área de la entrepierna, mientras su blaziken y su wartortle se acercaban hacia ella con intenciones nada amables, cresselia vio esto y cambio el que la ropa de may estuviera rota, asiendo que estuviera reparada toda, y que sus pokemon se acercaran a ella. Ahora estaba atada del mismo árbol pero sus pokemon no le querían hacer nada, en ves de eso todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente la comida de may, y con su cometido hecho cresselia abandono ese sueño

SUEÑO DE DAWN

Dawn se encontraba en un concurso pokemon, se encontraba de rodillas llorando mientras abrazaba a piplup mientras zoey estaba triunfante del otro lado. Cresselia no creía que ese sueño fuera tan malo, así que hizo que zoey sacara un pokemon tipo eléctrico y atacará a dawn para que su peinado quedará erizado. Con su objetivo cumplido, cresselia se retiró y fue al siguiente sueño

SUEÑO DE IRIS

Iris se encontraba peleando contra georgia, pero no era una pelea pokemon, ambas se encontraban dando golpes y jalandoce el cabello, cresselia vio esto y se estaba riendo ya que iris estaba perdiendo la batalla, así que hizo ese sueño más divertido para ella. Hizo que georgia rompiera la ropa de iris para luego sacar a su beartic de su pokebola, el pokemon oso vio la posición de iris y se fue acercando a ella

SUEÑO DE SERENA

Serena se encontraba amordazada y amarrada de manos mientras era violada por ash que no tenía piedad alguna, y serena parecía estar disfrutándolo, así que cresselia hizo que ash retirará su miembro de serena y la mordaza para que sus pokemon se acercaran a serena y le hicieran lo mismo, pero eran más bruscos que ash, lo que no le gustó a serena

SUEÑO DE LANA

Se podía ver a lana y a las demás chicas observando a ash entrenar, pero luego las descubrió y salieron de su escondite, ash se veía enojado y sin que lo notarán llego el harem de ash, pero entre ellas estaban su madre y sus hermanas. Cresselia las observó y con sus poderes cambio el sueño, ahora estaban todas las chicas incluidas las pokemon, pero estas estaban en su forma original. También se podían ver a harper y sarah con un cuerpo adulto y voluptuoso, pero lo que la dejó en shock es que todas tenían usando solo bragas, no tenían nada mas que las cubriera y se veía que todas estaban embarazadas

SUEÑO DE MALLOW

El sueño de mallow era igual que el de lana, excepto que en el aparecía su madre. Cresselia vio esto e hizo el sueño de mallow como la pesadilla de lana y luego lo abandono para ir al último

SUEÑO DE LILLIE

Lillie se encontraba en su habitación en su casa en la región alola, pero estaba contra la pared. Sólo traía sus bragas y tenía las manos atadas a el techo mientras frente a ella estaba su ninetales siendo penetrada por ash, que también estaba besando a lusamine. Cresselia no veía la forma de convertir ese sueño en una peor pesadilla así que se retiro

Al salir de los sueños y volver al mundo real vio como ash y las chicas la estaban viendo

\- que sucede?

\- cresselia, que fue lo que hiciste que soñarán?- le preguntó delia

\- sólo convertí sus sueños en pesadillas, pero no tan malas como para traumarlas

\- y por que algunas se encuentran llorando entonces?- le preguntó ash

\- es que les hice soñar algo a lo que le temen

\- como que?- preguntó delia

\- may está soñando que está atada a un árbol y que sus pokemon se están comiendo su comida

\- no puedo creer que en lo único que piensa may es comer- dijo caroline al saber lo que sueña su hija

\- dawn sueña que la atacó un pokemon eléctrico y su pelo quedó erizado

\- ja ja ja ja, ya me imaginaba que ese era el peor temor de dawn- dijo johanna entre risas

\- lana sueña que su madre y sus hermanas son parte del harem de ash. Y mallow que la suya es parte del harem

Terminó de decir y todas fueron a hacer lo que quisieran, pero latias decidió ir a la sala del origen. En la sala sólo se encontraba arceus

\- que se te ofrece latias?

\- padre, hay un favor que necesito pedirte

\- que cosa?

\- necesito pedirle un deseo a jirachi

\- muy bien- le respondió y llamó a la legendaria cumplidora de deseos

\- que se te ofrece latias?- le preguntó la legendaria

\- necesito que revivas a alguien con tus poderes

\- a quien?

\- a la madre de mallow

\- para que quieres eso latias?- le preguntó arceus

\- para que sea parte del harem de ash, para que así mallow se sienta tan destrozada como las demás chicas

\- está bien- le dijo la pequeña legendaria que hizo brillar el lugar y al terminar en la sala estaba una mujer de no más de 18 años de edad. La mujer lentamente abrió los ojos y se extraño por ver que estaba en un lugar blanco por completo, pero luego vio a arceus y se arrodillo en señal de respeto

\- arceus, para que me has traído aquí?- preguntó respetuosamente

\- el elegido

\- que le paso al elegido?

\- le sucedió hace un par de días. Perdió la liga de alola y fue rechazado por la chica que le gustaba y por sus demás amigas, entre las cuales se encontraba mallow

\- que le hicieron al elegido?- preguntó con furia

\- cada una de las chicas le dio una cachetada

\- cuando vea a mallow la voy a castigar- dijo y noto una cosa- por cierto arceus, por que estoy rejuvenecida?

\- hace tiempo me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por el elegido

\- si cualquier cosa

\- necesito que te unas a su harem- a la chica se le subieron los colores

\- si es para animarlo, está bien

\- pero te digo que no serás la única que este con el elegido

\- quienes más?

\- tus antiguas amigas ya están con el al igual que sus pokemon. También están con el cresselia y latias

\- si que debe de ser muy popular- dijo con una sonrisa

\- no sólo tú te unirás a el- dijo latias

\- que quieres decir latias?- le preguntó arceus

\- le pedimos a cresselia que les diera pesadillas por última vez

\- eso es cruel- le dijo el dios

\- que hicieron que soñará mallow

\- lo mismo que a lana

\- pero que fue lo que hicieron que soñarán?

\- lana soñó que su madre y sus hermanas son parte del harem de ash, pero que las tres tuvieran la misma edad que ash y estuvieran embarazadas

\- cuantos años tiene?

\- tiene 18. La misma edad que tienes ahora- le respondió arceus

\- y mallow?

\- mallow soñó lo mismo que lana, pero eras tú la que era parte del harem

\- ya veo. En donde se encuentra mallow ahora?

\- se encuentra en la casa nueva del elegido. Ella y las demás chicas se arrepintieron de lo que le hicieron y se desmayaron al saber que delia y lusamine están embarazadas

\- embarazadas!?

\- así es

\- latias, me podrías llevar a la casa del elegido? Quisiera ir a verlo

\- lo haré pero debo hacer algo primero- le contestó y vio a jirachi- jirachi necesito que traigas a nereida y a sus hijas- la legendaria asintió y se teletransporto a la región alola para después llevar a las tres a la sala del origen

\- nereida?- preguntó la chica

\- mao?- preguntó ahora la adulta mientras las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en los ojos de ambas. Poco a poco se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo

\- que gustó verte nereida

\- creí que estabas muerta

\- lo estaba, pero me revivieron

\- como es posible?- preguntó y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba para después arrodillarse

\- mamá, que estás haciendo?- le preguntaron las gemelas

\- me arrodillo. Deberían hacerlo rápido antes de que enojen a arceus

\- no hace falta que lo hagan- les dijo el dios y nereida se levantó

\- para que me has traído aquí, arceus?

\- latias lo pidio- le contesto y volteo a verla- por cierto latias, para que querías que ella también estuviera aquí?

\- para ofrecerles algo que no rechazarán. Nereida, harper, sarah únanse al harem de ash- las tres la vieron sorprendidas. Las tres se sorprendieron por lo que dijo latias pero no lo pensaron mucho y decidieron aceptar, en ese momento sus cuerpos comenzaron a cambiar

Los cuerpos de harper y sarah empezaron a crecer hasta ser del tamaño de mao y sus pechos empezaron a crecer hasta que alcanzaron el tamaño voluptuoso de su madre. Nereida por otro lado sólo se hizo un poco más pequeña, su bien definido cuerpo y su lindo rostro seguían igual. Las tres se vieron un momento y dieron un grito para después desmayarse

\- lo mejor será que las lleves a la casa latias- le dijo arceus

\- muy bien padre- hizo brillar sus ojos y ella junto con las cuatro chicas desaparecieron de la sala del origen

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	15. el despertar de las chicas

Al llegar latias con mao, nereida, harper y sarah, mao se sorprendió al ver la mansión, así que latias uso sus poderes psíquicos para llevar adentro a las tres chicas inconscientes

Al entrar mao se volvió a sorprender por lo increíble que era por dentro

\- y dígame señorita latias, en donde se encuentra el elegido?

\- no lo sé. Le preguntaré a alguna de las chicas- le dijo y casualmente en ese momento lusamine salía de la cocina- lusamine, en donde se encuentra ash?- le pregunto acercándose a ella

\- se encuentra entrenando- le dijo y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero al subir la primera se detuvo y se dio la vuelta lentamente y se quedó viendo fijamente a mao, que le estaba sonriendo- mao?- pregunto lentamente sin poder creerselo

\- hola lusamine, cuánto tiempo- le dijo y lusamine se acercó a ella para abrazarla derramando lágrimas

\- como es posible?

\- se debe a mi- contesto latias y lusamine se voltio a verlo

\- que quieres decir latias?- le pregunto y noto a las 3 chicas inconscientes- latias, y ahora que hiciste?- le pregunto exaltada

\- les sugerí unirse al harem de nuestro amado ash y aceptaron

\- no me sorprende de nereida, pero quienes son las otras 2 chicas?- le pregunto porque nunca las había visto

\- de hecho lusamine, aunque no lo creas ellas son las gemelas harper y sarah- le dijo mao sorprendiendo a lusamine

\- QUEEEE!?

\- así como lo olles lusamine- le dijo latias

\- pero como latias?

\- después de que cresselia convirtiera sus sueños en pesadillas fui a hablar con arceus y le pedí que hablara con jirachi a la que pedí que reviviera a mao y que hiciera a nereida y sus hijas de la edad de ash

\- pero por qué?

\- luego de que cresselia nos dijera los sueños que les hizo tener supe que lana y mallow no se sentían tan destrozadas como las demás

\- sin duda eres inteligente latias

\- gracias- le respondió

\- si me disculpan iré a ver a ash- les dijo mao

\- y yo debo dejar a las chicas en habitaciones vacias- dijo ahora latias y se pasaron a retirar

Mientras latias fue al segundo piso a dejar a las tres chicas inconscientes, mao fue a la parte trasera de la mansión y era guiada por lusamine para no perderse

\- y dime mao, como aceptaste unirte a nosotras?

\- fue hacia varios años

\- a qué te refieres?

\- hace varios años en alola, una noche me llevaron a lo profundo del bosque en donde me lastimaron gravemente y se llevaron mis cosas y me dejaron hay. Pero llegó tapu Koko y me llevo con arceus. El me preguntó que haría para que me sanará y vi que observaba al elegido, cuando aún no nacía, así que le dije que haría cualquier cosa por el elegido y me sano, no sin antes hacer aparecer las cosas que me robaron

\- que triste historia- le dijo lusamine llorando

\- por cierto lusamine, felicidades por el embarazo

\- pero como te enteraste?

\- me lo dijo arceus- le contesto y ambas salieron al patio trasero

\- ash, hay alguien que quiere verte- le dijo lusamine al azabache abrazándolo por la espalda suavemente, cosa que enceló a mao

\- quien lusamine?- le pregunto y mao se puso frente a el- hola, que tal- dijo viendo a la chica frente a el

\- es un honor joven elegido. Yo soy mao, la madre de mallow. Quiero que sepa que lamento lo que le hizo mi hija

\- la madre de mallow?

\- verás ash, lo que pasa es...- lusamine le explicó todo lo que le dijo latias y ash se quedó sorprendido

\- también la madre de lana y harper y sarah?- pregunto muy sorprendido

\- así es ash- le contesto lusamine

Al mismo tiempo las ex compañeras de ash se hiban despertando asustadas por las pesadillas y al salir de los cuartos y verse se abrazaron en grupo aterradas

\- están bien chicas?- pregunto lillie y todas asintieron para después bajar las escaleras al primer piso e ir directo al patio trasero donde ash, lusamine y mao las veían fijamente, y mallow al ver a su madre sintió tanta felicidad al verla así que fue corriendo hacia ella para intentar abrazarla, pero mao le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que la tiro al piso y le dejo la mano marcada

\- eso es por lo que le hiciste a ash- le dijo dejando a todas en shock

\- pero como lo supiste mamá?

\- arceus me lo dijo

\- pero aún así mao, ellas se arrepintieron- le dijo lusamine

\- es cierto mamá?- pregunto lillie con unas cuantas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos- es cierto que estás embarazada de ash?, Tu y la señora delia?- al decir eso todas se entristecieron y comenzaron a llorar

\- así es lillie- le dijo lusamine como si nada- y lo mejor de todo es que ash se puso feliz al saberlo- dijo abrazándolo de forma melosa con los ojos cerrados

\- y como reviviste mamá?- pregunto mallow llorando

\- fue idea mia- dijo latias detrás de ellas

\- y tú quien eres?- pregunto mallow

\- una vieja conocida de misty

\- yo nunca te había visto- le dijo misty

\- no con esta forma- le dijo y fue rodeada por una luz azul para después cambiar de forma a la de bianca

\- latias?- pregunto casi sin creerselo

\- la misma- le respondió y volvió a su forma anterior para explicarles lo mismo que a ash y lusamine, pero ahora era lana quien quedó estupefacta

\- mi madre y mis hermanas!?

\- así es- le respondió y observaron como se acercaban tres chicas hacía ellas- bienvenidas chicas

Unos minutos antes en la casa

Las únicas chicas que se encontraban en casa eran lusamine, latias, mao, nereida y sus hijas, y las ex compañeras de ash. Nereida y sus hijas se hanian despertado y se extrañaron al ver los cuartos en donde se encontraban. Las gemelas estaban en la misma habitación mientras que su madre en una propia. Al salir las tres se vieron unos segundos

\- mamá?- preguntaron tímidamente las gemelas

\- harper, sarah?- las tres se abrazaron y se empezaron a preguntar dónde estaban

Tras un rato buscando lograron encontrar la puerta trasera de la casa y salieron para ver a ash y las demás chicas

\- así es- dijo latias y observaron como se acercaban las tres- bienvenidas chicas

\- mamá, hermanas!?- grito en shock lana y las tres vieron a ash para ir hacia el y lanzarse sobre el, cayendo los tres al suelo

\- hola ash!- gritaron las tres felices de verlo

\- señora nereida? harper? sarah?- pregunto viéndolas, en especial a harper y sarah que se veian como ami mizuno y akane tendo

\- queríamos verte- le respondieron para después besarlo para los celos de mao y las ex acompañantes de ash

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	16. descubriendo la verdad

Al besar a ash cada una y separarse, se dieron la vuelta y observaron a las chicas que estaban impactadas, pero mas lana al ver que su madre y sus hermanas besaron a ash delante de ellas, y tambien porque vio que entre ella y sus hermanas, ella era la unica que no habia sacado un cuerpo como el de su madre

Al mismo tiempo y por mera casualidad las demas chicas iban llegando a la casa luego de ir de compras, y al entrar decidieron ir a tumbarse en los sillones para descansar

\- que rico se siente este sillon!- exclamo johanna estirandose

\- tan despreocupada como siempre, johanna- le dijo caroline sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y una gota en la cabeza

\- pero tiene razon en lo de los sillones- dijo ahora grace- se siente como estar sentada en una nube

\- verdad que si?- pregunto johanna feliz- ni el de mi casa en sinnoh era tan comodo

\- cambiando de tema chicas- dijo delia llamando la atención de todas- que creen que deberíamos hacer cuando las chicas despierten?- pregunto sin saber que las chicas ya habían despertado y ahora eran mas en el harem de ash

\- primero deberiamos hacer que se calmen- respondio bayleef

\- eso sera facil- dijo absol muy confiada con una sonrisa arrogante

\- por que lo dices absol?-le pregunto clefable

\- usando los poderes psiquicos de latias y de cresselia las podremos calmar si ellas no lo hacen solas

\- pero descubririan que somos pokemon y que aun podemos usar nuestros poderes, BAKA!- le dijo fuertemente snivy causando un silencio incomodo por unos segundos hasta que caroline hablo

\- ok chicas, creo que deberiamos calmarnos

\- A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BAKA, LOLI!?- le grito a snivy ignorando lo que dijo caroline

\- a quien mas crees?, baka- le contesto sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

\- ERES UNA...- se iba a lanzar hacia ella pero la detuvo delia ante de que lo hiciera

\- ya dejen de pelear las dos- las regaño y ambas bajaron la cabeza apenadas- absol, lo que dice snivy es verdad. No seria bueno que descubrieran que son pokemon. necesitaran nombres si quieren pasar desapercividas- dijo y todas las poke humanas se pusieron a pensar en eso. No les podrian andar llamando por el nombre de su especie cuando estuvieran fuera- y en cuanto a ti snivy- la mencionada volteo a verla- tampoco es para que insultes a absol, a pesar de que su idea es completamente tonta

\- oiga!- le grito absol y delia la volteo a ver con una mirada fulminante, que no solo la asusto a ella sino a todas las chicas presentes- continue- le dijo absol nerviosa por la mirada que le lanzo delia

\- lo mejor sera que ambas se disculpen con la otra- las dos pokemon se vieron un momento y se hacercaron para darse la mano y disculparse- no se sienten mejor?- les pregunto y ambas asintieron para que luego delia pusiera una sonrisa en su rostro- bien, quien tiene hambre?- pregunto y todas las presentes dieron un grito dando a saber el hambre que tenian- de acuerdo, grace me podrias ayudar a cocinar?

\- claro delia- le contesto y ambas fueron a la cocina

Regresando con ash, unos minutos antes...

Lana estaba shockeada, al igual que las demas chicas, al ver a su madre y sus hermanas besar a ash, asi que despues de salir del shock lana, lillie, mallow y misty avanzaron para despues preguntarle algo a las chicas que estaban junto a ash

\- y por que decidieron unirse a ash!?- gritaron las 4 y las demas chicas se pusieron junto a ellas para esperar su respuesta

\- ustedes bien que saben las respuestas- dijeron solamente latias y lusamine mientras las mas recientes integrantes del harem de ash no decian nada

\- y podrian ser tan amables de decirlo?- pregunto serena un poco calmada

\- de acuerdo- dijeron las 6 chicas para decidir en que orden darian sus respuestas, siendo latias la primera

\- como tu recordaras misty- dijo viendo a la mencionada- ash me ayudo a rescatar a mi hermano y a detener al equipo rocket antes de que destruieran la ciudad de altomare

\- y solo por eso!?

\- tambien por su dulce amabilidad y por como trata a todos los pokemon sin importar si son suyos o no- dijo de forma soñadora

-gvracias latias. Me siento alagado- le dijo ash

\- de nada ash- le dijo latias abrazandolo- aunque me hubiera gustado que fueras antes a altomare

\- perdon, pero adoraba mucho viajar que lo termine olvidando- le dijo para besarla sacando celos de todas las presentes, tanto de sus parejas como de sus antiguas compañeras

\- descuida, estas perdonado

\- bien, creo que me toca- dijo lusamine acercandose a ash

\- como fue que tu te enamoraste de ash, mama?- pregunto lillie aun triste por ese hecho

\- sucedio despues del incidente de nihilego- comenzo a contar

FLASH BACK(*)

Habia pasado un dia desde que ash y los chicos de alola rescataran a lusamine de nihilego

Lusamine se encontraba en la fundacionÆther junto a wicke y la profesora burnet, que seguian preocupadas por ella por lo del dia anterior,pero luego de tanto insistir por parte de lusamine ambas chicas se despreocuparon un poco

Por la tarde como no habia nada que hacer en la oficina las tres se encontraban descansando tranquilamente en la habitacion, pero lusamine se encontraba pensando en cierto entrenador azabache. Pero por alguna razon no podia sacarselo de la cabeza y dio un suspiro que llamo la atencion de las otras dos mujeres

\- que sucede lusamine?- le pregunto wicke

\- no es nada, lo siento

\- es obvio que algo te sucede lusi- le dijo ahora burnet

\- burnet tiene razon. Y ademas, que es eso de lusi?

dejame te explico wicke- le dijo burnet- yo y lusamine nos conocemos desde que eramos niñas. Ambas eramos las mejores amigas y hasta nos pusimos apodos, aunque el mio era un poco vergonzoso

\- cual era?- pregunto wicke con mucha curiosidad

\- quieres saberlo wicke?- le pregunto lusamine y wicke solo asintio- el apodo de burnet era...

\- ahh, detente!- exclamo burnet agirando los brazos- prometimos que no se los diriamos a nadie

\- y aun asi tu revelaste el mio- le dijo lusamine viendola fijamente- lo justo es que yo revele el tuyo. O no, wicke?

\- desde luego

\- bien, pero mas te vale no reirte wicke

\- de acuerdo- le dijo pensando que seria demasiado vergonzoso como para que burnet estuviera asi

\- el apodo de burnet era pimpinela- dijo lusamine y pasaron unos segundos de silencio incomodo para que luego wicke se echara a reir

\- que risa, jajajaja, pimpinela

\- dijiste que no te reirias wicke- le dijo toda roja por las risas de wicke

\- perdon pero, es muy gracioso- le dijo y a los pocos segundos se dejo de reir- cambiando de tema- dijo llamando la atencion de ambas- que es lo que te sucede lusamine?

\- no eh dejado de pensar en alguien- dijo con los ojos cerrados

\- conque en alguien, eh?- le pregunto wicke con cara y tono coqueto

\- parece que por fin vuelves a confiar en el amor lusi- le dijo ahora burnet igual que wicke

\- y como es el?

\- es mayor o menor que tu?

\- es adinerado?

\- es guapo?

\- podrian dejarme hablar!- grito debido a que no la dejaban decir nada

\- lo sentimos- dijeron las apenadas

\- y para responder a sus preguntas, el es amable. Menor que yo. No es adinerado, pero eso no es algo que le importe mucho. Y si, es guapo- al dar esta descripcion esta descripcion ambas chicas empezaron a pensar en quien podria ser- pero me temo que no podremos estar juntos debido a mi edad y porque el podria estar interesado en alguien mas- eso bajo el animo de sus empleadas

\- no te pongas triste lusi- la consolo burnet- para el amor no hay edad

\- burnet tiene razon. No te desanimes lusamine

\- gracias chicas

\- a todo esto lusi, quien es en quien no dejas de pensar?

\- es alguien que ustedes dos conocen

\- alguien que conocemos?

\- y que ademas sea mas joven que tu?

Ambas se pusieron a pensar y por mas que lo intentaron no sabian a quien se referia

\- quien es?

\- les dire, pero mas les vale no decir nada a nadie

\- tienes nuestra palabra- dijeron ambas y lusamine les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran- ASH!?- gritaron ambas

\- bajen la voz- les dijo y ambas se volvieron a acercar a lusamine

\- como es posible que te guste ash, lusi?- le pregunto burnet para recibir un golpe de su jefa

\- yo no dije que me gustara, solo dije que no dejaba de pensar

\- perdon, pero no me pegues

\- pero no puedes dejar de pensar en el porque el fue quien te rescato, no?

\- no fue solo el. Tambien estaban mi hija y sus amigos

\- tienes que aclarar tus pensamientos y asi descubriras si solo es admiraccion o algo mas lo que sientes por el lusamine- le dijo wicke a lusamine y continuaron con su dia

El dia siguiente (me da flojera escribir lo de dia a dia hasta la boda, asi que lo resumire) fueron a la casa del profesor kukui y al final del dia le propuso matrimonio a la profesora burnet y ash se entero

El siguiente dia ash les dijo a sus amigos del compromiso de los profesores y todos invitaron a varios conocidos, y lusamine pensaba en que hacer para estar cerca de ash en la boda y se dio cuenta que lo que dijeron burnet y wicke de que sentia algo por ash era cierto

El dia siguiente se llevo a cabo la boda y lusamine no se pudo acercar mucho a ash, y pudo que estaba muy cariñoso con lillie y penso que podria sentir algvo por su hija, por lo que dejo de intentar hacercarse a el, y en la noche en la fundacionÆther les dijo que ash alpárecer sentia algo por lillie

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- y fue cuando me di cuenta que lo que dijeron burnet y wicke era verdad

Al terminar de relatar lusamine todos estaban impactados, pero mas lillie y ash al saber que lusamine sintiera algo por ash desde antes de la boda de los profesores. Despues lusamine se acerco a ash y lo beso para sacar del impacto a todos

\- creo que me toca- dijo mao, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la puerta trasera de la casa se abrio para revelar a johanna

\- ash, latias, lusamine, la comida esta lista- les dijo y noto la presencia de las antiguas compañeras de ash- quieren quedarse a comer chicas?- les pregunto a ellas y estas aceptaron, pero luego noto que habia 4 chicas mas que no reconocio, aunque una le parecia ligeramente conocida- y ustedes quienes son?

\- hola primita- le dijo nereida

\- prima?- preguntaron lana y dawn

\- primita?- dijo johanna y despues de pensar un rato- nereida!?

\- la misma- le dijo sonriendo

\- prima!?- volvieron a preguntar lana y dawn haciendo que algunas se quedaran confundidas

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

(*)=la verdad no recuerdo muy bien cuanto tiempo sucedio en el anime despues de que salvaran a lusamine para que sucediera la boda del profesor kukui, asi que aqui pondre que fueron 4 dias

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA BAYLEEF?

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA SNIVY?

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA LATIAS?

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA CRESSELIA?

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA UMBREON?

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA GLAMEOW?

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA TALONFLAME?

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA ABSOL?

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA CLEFABLE?

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA LILLIGANT?

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA SALAZZLE?

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA MILOTIC?

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA MISMAGIUS?


	17. convivencia de nereida y sus hijas

Al entrar a la casa a comer todos se sentaron en la mesa con las madres sentadas delante de sus hijas, y reinaba un silencio incomodo, ya que ahora la antigua primarina de lana, penúltima miembro del harem, estaba con una forma humana y sentada de forma nupcial sobre ash

Por un lado las chicas del harem veían felices a peimarina como se encontraba sonriente abrazando a ash, y por el otro sus hijas veían muy celosas la escena por como estaba la pokemon de lana

De por si ya se sentían destrozadas por lo de sus madre y por lo de delia y lusamine, para que ahora se le sumara primarina, sentían que ya no tenían nada más que perder

Estaban comiendo con la cabeza agachada, cuando les hablo delia

\- chicas- las llamo y todas voltearon a verla- latias nos dijo mentalmente que querían saber las historias de cómo fue que nos enamoramos de ash- les dijo y todas vieron a latias que estaba apenada por las miradas que le lanzaban

\- con todo respeto, señora ketchum- le hablo misty- nos sentimos tristes como para oír sus historias

\- de acuerdo- les dijo y continuaron comiendo

Una vez terminaron cada quien se fue a hacer lo que quisiera, y las chicas se quedaron a petición de delia que era la que más les entendía y que sabía perfectamente que estaban realmente arrepentidas por lo que le hicieron a su hijo en alola después de la liga

Como no tenían nada que hacer cada una acompaño a su madre en lo que hacía, en el caso de las que tenían madre y estaba ahí, pero en el caso de iris y misty ambas decidieron ayudar a delia, ya que sentían que era como una segunda madre para ellas, y fueron a ayudarla en el jardín trasero

Mientras adentro con las demás chicas...

Todas decidieron escuchar las historias de sus madres de cómo se enamoraron de ash y al terminar cada una termino abrazando a su madre como si las estuvieran consolando por algo y decidieron bajar a hacer cosas distintas

May, caroline, dawn y johanna se pusieron a trapear los pisos de la mansión, may y dawn el primer piso mientras sus madres el segundo, y de vez en cuando caroline y johanna se daban roces disimulado

Grace y serena se pusieron a hacer la comida. Lusamine, lillie, mallow y mao fueron a comprar comida para abastecerse. Y harper y sarah se quisieron dar un baño, pero al ser la primera vez que estaban como mayores de edad tuvieron que ser ayudadas por lana y nereida, pero las terminaron mojando y ambas se tuvieron que duchar con ellas

\- que animadas están hijas- les dijo nereida quitándose su falda, (que había olvidado mencionar, se izo mas corta a la altura de sus rodillas, cuando arceus hizo que rejuveneciera), y siendo imitada por lana, pero al momento de quitarse ambas las blusas, lana vio con enojo a su madre. Sentía que se quería burlar de ella ya que sus pechos salieron rebotando al momento de quitarse su blusa. Nereida se quitó el sostén y sintió la mirada que le lanzaba su hija- que sucede lana?

\- están burlándose de mí?- dijo mientras harper y sarah se levantaban

\- por que lo dices, hermana?- le preguntaron harper y sarah mientras lana solo se quedaba viendo a cierta parte de ellas y nereida comprendió el por que de su pregunta

\- lana, esto no es para que te deprimas

\- por que!?

\- tu aun estas en desarrollo

\- en desarrollo o no, como es que harper y sarah los tienen de tu tamaño?

\- tampoco es para que digas que son tan grandes como las mías

\- si se pusieran tu sostén apuesto a que les quedaría bien

\- que te gustaría apostar?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

\- si yo gano, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga por una semana, sin excepciones. Y además tendrás que comportarte conmigo como lo hacías antes de la liga alola

\- muy bien, pero si yo gano pedirás disculpas por todo lo que le hiciste a ash y harás lo que yo diga por una semana, sin excepciones- ambas se dieron la mano y voltearon a ver a las gemelas- mejor primero nos terminamos de bañar para que así no se moje mi sostén- le dijo a lana

\- ok- le dijo y pensó en algo mejor- de casualidad tu cuarto no es como el de nuestra casa en alola?

\- si, por que?

\- mejor que se los prueben en tu cuarto

\- de acuerdo- le respondió y continuaron con su baño

Al terminar se secaron y antes de que las gemelas se empezaran a poner su ropa, nereida les hablo

\- harper, sarah?

\- si mama?- le preguntaron ambas deteniéndose de lo que hacían

\- pónganse las toallas y síganme a mi habitación

Las gemelas hicieron lo que les dijo y las 4 chicas fueron a la habitación de nereida. Al entrar lana y las gemelas se sorprendieron por ver que si era como su habitación de alola y se acercaron a su madre, que estaba revisando uno de los cajones de uno de los muebles de la habitación para ver que ahí estuviera su ropa, y se alivió de ver que si estaba ahí, así que agarro 3 sostenes y les dio 2 a las gemelas, que se extrañaron por la acción de su madre

\- para que nos das esto?- preguntaron con una sonrisa mientras las toallas que traían se caían debido a que no las sujetaron bien

\- hice una apuesta con lana- les contesto mientras se quitaba la toalla

\- que apostaron?- les preguntaron con curiosidad y ambas les dijeron la apuesta- es obvio que ganara mama/lana- dijeron ambas que se vieron luego de la respuesta

\- es obvio que ganara mama!- se apresuró a decir sarah

\- no sarah, es obvio que ganara lana- le dijo harper- crecimos y nuestros pechos también, hasta parece que son del tamaño de mama, mira- ambas voltearon a verla y luego pusieron su atención en su gemela

\- tu dijiste que parecen ser del tamaño de mama, no significa que lo sean- le contesto- además, si nos los ponemos nos quedaran enormes

\- eso crees?

\- te interesa apostar, harper?- le pregunto su hermana con una sonrisa

\- lo mismo que mama y lana!- le contesto y se dieron la mano para después ambas agarrar un sostén- pero...?

\- como se usa esto?- pregunto con curiosidad terminando la frase que iba a decir su gemela

\- permítanme enseñarles!- les dijo nereida y ambas voltearon a verlas para imitarla en lo que hacía, y al terminar vieron que les quedaban perfecto, lo que dejo en shock a nereida y a sarah ya que perdieron la apuesta. Ambas voltearon a ver a harper que estaba celebrando, aunque le apretaba un poco el sostén de su madre, por lo que se lo quito y se puso su toalla para dirigirse a su habitación que compartía con sarah para buscar su ropa, que se había hecho de su talla, siendo imitada por sarah que también se quitó el sostén de su madre

Mientras en el piso de abajo...

En la cocina se encontraba delia hablando con las pokehumanas sobre lo de los nombres

\- bien chicas, ya decidieron un nombre?- les pregunto y todas respondieron con un fuerte SI, excepto primarina que no sabía a qué se referían, así que luego de una explicación se puso a pensar en un nombre- que nombre eligieron chicas?- les pregunto con una libreta que tenía sus nombres escritos en un orden con una raya donde iría el nombre que eligieron

Las chicas vieron el orden en que estaban anotadas y decidieron dar los nombres que eligieron en ese orden, siendo bayleef la primera

\- LEAF!- grito bayleef con entusiasmo y siguió la siguiente chica

\- AURORA!- grito latias

\- AMANE!- quien dio el grito ahora fue cresselia

\- MIIA!- grito la loli del grupo

\- TERESA!- grito talonflame

\- SAKURA!- dijo con entusiasmo clefable

\- ROSA!- grito lilligant

\- SALLY!- grito salazzle

\- MARINA!- grito milotic

\- MAKOTO!- grito mismagius

\- AMY!- grito absol

\- LUNA!- grito umbreon

\- KATE!- grito glameow

Al terminar de decir los nombres que eligieron, delia los apunto y sus vistas se posaron sobre primarina

\- y tu primarina, que nombre escoges?- le pregunto delia y primarina se puso pensativa

\- déjeme pensar- le dijo con un dedo en la barbilla y viendo hacia el techo, pero luego las vio a todas frente a ella y dijo- no se me ocurre nada- les dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, lo que provoco que todas se fueran de espalda- señora ketchum, me podría dar algo de tiempo para pensarlo?- le pregunto ya seria

\- de acuerdo- les dijo y vieron entrar a sarah y a nereida vestidas de maids- por que están vestidas así?- les pregunto mientras todas trataban de contener la risa

\- perdimos una apuesta- dijeron ambas avergonzadas

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

¿QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARÍA QUE TUVIERA PRIMARINA?


	18. convivencia de serena y grace

Al día siguiente, todos en la casa trataban de aguantarse la risa con sarah y nereida, que aún seguían vestidas de maids, ya que también trataban a lana y a harper como si fueran sus amas haciendo todo lo que pidieran, sin importar que fuera

En uno de los cuartos de la mansión, más concretamente el de serena, la ex artista pokemon se encontraba cepillando la cola de su delphox, que a su vez, cepillaba a sylveon

Serena ya había aceptado el hecho de que ella o las demás chicas ya no podrían recuperar el amor de ash. Era algo que le dolía en el corazón, lo había amado desde que la salvo cuando eran pequeños y dejo esos sentimientos por irá cuando paso lo de la liga alola, pero después le dieron su título de reina de kalos a miette y comprendió por lo que pasaba ash, que la cosa por la que había peleado tanto, al final se le fuera arrebatado por alguien más

Al terminar de cepillar a delphox, bajo al primer piso y fue a la cocina para preparar algo para ash, puede que no pudiera recuperar ya su amor, pero no significaba que no podría recuperar su amistad

Saco los ingredientes que necesitaba, y se puso a preparar algo con ayuda de delphox y sylveon, que querían preparar algo para greninja y pikachu por la misma razón que serena, para volver a ganarse su amistad

Las tres chicas decidieron que lo mejor sería hacerles un pastel para aprovechar los ingredientes, así que se pusieron delantales como los de la vez que serena quiso salir en pokevision, pero fue difícil encontrar uno para delphox ya que era más grande que serena, pero tuvieron suerte de que en los cuartos en los que se estaban quedando estuviera convenientemente lo que necesitaban, en ese caso, lo necesario para hacer un delantal para delphox

Ya que terminó de hacer el delantal para delphox, las dos se dirigieron a la cocina donde las estaba esperando sylveon, acompañada de grace, que también traía puesto un delantal rosa como el de serena

\- veo que por fin llegan- le dijo cansada de esperar al igual que sylveon- sylveon me dijo que pensaban hacer un pastel para alguien importante para las tres- al decir eso, tanto serena como delphox le lanzaron una mirada amenazadora a sylveon por revelar eso

\- así es mamá- le contesto serena con la mirada agachada

\- si, sobre eso...

\- que sucede mamá?- le pregunto al ver qué dijera eso

\- estuve hablando con las chicas hace rato y decidimos decirles que nos llamarán por nuestros nombres cuando estemos en público o allá visitas

\- muy bien- le dijo en un tono serio

\- pero nos pueden decir mamá o como quieran cuando estemos solas- le dijo rápidamente al ver el cambio de estado de serena, que inmediatamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro

\- de acuerdo- le contesto y saco las cosas que le faltaban

Al poner las cosas sobre la mesa, empezaron entre las 4 a hacer el pastel para ash, pikachu y greninja, que se encontraban haciendo cosas diferentes

Pikachu se apareaba una vez más chuchu, greninja entrenaba con infernape, y ash había ido de compras con Delia y lusamine que quisieron llevarlo con ellas a ver cosas para las futuras hijas de ash

Volviendo con serena y grace...

Ambas se encontraban haciendo el pastel para ash, mientras delphox y sylveon hacían uno para greninja y pikachu con más ingredientes que sacaron

Ya pasado un rato de hacer la mezcla con los ingredientes, pudieron observar al totodile y squirtle de ash entrar a la cocina montados en sarah y nereida, que ahora estaban usando uniformes escolares, pero con una falda muy corta haciendo que se pudieran ver las bragas de ambas, mientras lana y harper las seguían

Tanto grace, como serena, y los pokemon de serena vieron con una gota en la cabeza la escena por lo ridículo que se veía, pero después de que salieran continuaron con lo suyo y las tres se pusieron frente a grace, que les iba diciendo paso a paso como preparar los pasteles

Salto de tiempo...

Ya que terminaron de prepararlos, solo hacia falta esperar a que estuvieran listos, así que los metieron al horno y las cuatro salieron al patio trasero de la casa, el cual estaba vacío

\- que tranquilidad- dijo grace mientras se estiraba un poco, siendo imitada por serena y sus pokemon

\- tienes razón,mamá- le respondió y se puso a pensar en la historia de como su madre se enamoro de ash

FLASH BACK

Serena y grace se encontraban entrando a la habitación de grace, la cual, para el asombro de serena, estaba ordenada, no como la de su casa en kalos

\- que ordenada esta la habitación- dijo con asombro

\- no es para que te sorprendas serena- le dijo con una gota en la cabeza, a lo que serena se le quedo viendo

\- lo dices enserio? Siempre era yo la que te tenia que ayudar a limpiar tu habitaciónmamá- le dijo a lo que grace bajo la mirada avergonzada

\- no siempre fue así- dijo roja de vergüenza y serena inmediatamente pensó en las veces que paso eso

\- lo que tu digas- le respondió volteando la mirada y pudo apreciar el sombrero que eligió su madre al principio de su viaje y recordó como paso eso- que recuerdos- dijo con una sonrisa

\- serena- le llamo y ella volteo a verla- creo que necesitas saber algo

Durante los próximos minutos, grace le conto a serena el como se enamoro de ash, y serena vio lo que había perdido, la oportunidad de estar con su amor platónico por su estupidez y la de las demás chicas, excepto bonnie, y al terminar estaba abrazando a su madre mientras lloraba y era consolada por ella

Al haber terminado de llorar, serena y grace bajaron al primer piso y se pusieron a hacer la comida

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al terminar de recordar eso, serena volteo a ver a grace, la cual se había quedado dormida en solo unos minutos, lo que hizo que le apareciera una gota en la cabeza, pero decidió dejarla dormir unos minutos mas

Ya pasados unos minutos, recordó los pasteles y fue a verlos para asegurarse de que no se estuvieran quemando, pero pudo observar que aun no estaban listos así que procedió a retirarse unos minutos mas, pero observo como delia y las pokehumanas hablaban con la primarina de lana, y se le notaba animadas, así que se acerco

\- disculpe señora ketchum- le hablo y todas voltearon a verla

\- si serena, que se te ofrece?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

\- sabe donde se encuentran ash, pikachu y greninja?- le pregunto y delia se puso a pensar

\- me parece que ash fue con lusamine y mao a recorrer el pueblo- esa respuesta entristeció un poco a serena- en cuanto a graninja y pikachu, no se donde estén

\- yo se donde esta pikachu/graninja- dijeron miia y primarina respectivamente

\- donde estan?- les pregunto a ambas

\- pikachu estaba con chuchu esta mañana, creo que están en su habitación "jugando a los pokemon salvajes"- dijo miia enfatizando lo ultimo, a lo que todas, menos serena, se rieron al saber a que se refería

\- y greninja?- le pregunto ahora a primarina

\- dijo que entrenaría un poco en el bosque que esta detrás de la mansión

\- gracias chicas- les agradeció- disculpa snivy, me podrías recordar tu nombre?- su pregunta hizo que a snivy se le marcara una vena en la cabeza

\- mi nombre es miia!- le dijo algo enojada porque las chicas no recordaban muy bien su nombre

\- tampoco es para que te molestes tanto loli- le dijo amy y snivy la volteo a ver mas enojada

\- YA SACASTE BOLETO, BAKA!- le grito y se lanzo a pelear con ella otra vez, solo que esta vez, nadie las trataba de detener, ni siquiera delia

\- en fin, denle mis gracias a miia cuando deje de pelear con amy- les pidió y todas aceptaron- gracias primarina

\- dime marina- le dijo decidiendo cual seria su nombre

\- quieres que ese sea tu nombre?- le pregunto delia con el cuaderno en la mano y la pokehumana asintió, al mismo tiempo que serena se retiraba de la sala

Al irse de la sala, fue a ver una vez mas los pasteles, los cuales ya habían sido sacados por los poderes psíquicos de delphox, ya que grace le dijo que los sacara

\- serena, los pasteles ya están listos

\- que bueno- dijo con una sonrisa y los pusieron en un lugar a enfriar

CONTINUARA...


End file.
